Life's Little Changes
by ladywolfTerri
Summary: Naruto didn't think he needed a tutor, that is until Kakashi got one for him. SasuNaru. Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Alright... I have written several YGO fan fics but this was my first Naruto one.. I hope you enjoy it!

Also, The posts here won't have lemons in them, but the unedited versions can be found at my yahoo group, which will also update much faster than anywhere else.

http/groups. I do not own nor make any profit!

This day couldn't get worse, seriously! It couldn't!

That was what Naruto thought anyway, he was late to school when his alarm clock didn't go off, he hadn't eaten breakfast and forgot to pack any kind of lunch, some of Sasuke's friends, and said person as well, had made gym hell for him. It wasn't that the always perfect Uchiha had done anything to make his day worse, it was the fact that the other male existed that made Naruto's existence horrid. He happened to be one of those perfect people, perfect grade, perfect attendance, perfect clothes, perfect hair, hell, even perfect skin! He knew all the right people, was unanimously the most popular male in school and the teachers practically bent over backwards for him!

Naruto was willing to bet that Sasuke could spit on the principle and everyone would instantly wonder what the older man had done. Yes, he was just that perfect, and as Naruto had the ball stolen every time in gym while playing basketball, he also had to add that the other was perfect in sports as well.

His team had lost gloriously, but then considering that one team was made up of Uchiha and his friends whilst Naruto's team consisted of Shikamaru, a boy that Naruto was certain could manifest bags of chips from thin air, and a few other of the school's 'outcasts'.

So Sasuke was perfect, and the teachers were in shock when Naruto actually turned in his homework rather than an excuse. In the blonde's head, Sasuke was his rival, the one he had to be better than, though as one of his few friends, Shikamaru, reminded him constantly.

"He is in a completely different league than us, you're not even passing all your classes and how can you be rivals if he doesn't even know you exist?"

"Oh, he knows I exist!"

The other would always roll his eyes at his over dramatic friend before replying.

"Yes, like I know Big Foot exists but you don't see him coming to my house after school. Get over it, Naruto, this is reality."

It was a conversation that they had often enough to make what few others that spent time around them occasionally roll their eyes.

Another thing that baffled Naruto was how could Sasuke be so popular! He hardly said more than a few words to anyone, scowled constantly and looked continually pissed at the world. He had a theory about scientists finding out that the entire inside of Uchiha's body was filled with ice.

That day, as was said, just kept going wrong, so by the time school was nearing it's end, all he could think about was going home and passing out. Too bad his day just kept getting worse.

"Naruto, may I speak with you after school?"

He looked up, into the face of one of the few teachers who was actually nice to him.

"Sure, Kakashi-sensei!"

He couldn't help but wonder what his teacher wanted, maybe he was planning to tell him what a great job he did on his last paper!

Wait, did he even do that last paper?

Oh, well, it wasn't a worry, after all, there was only one more class and school would be done. He was hoping that the storm clouds that had been threatening all day would hold out a bit longer, he hadn't brought a heavy jacket and didn't even own an umbrella.

The bell rang, almost jarring the thought of the conference right out of Naruto's brain, that was until he passed Kakashi's room and was stopped.

He couldn't help the blush as he rubbed the back of his head, his usual grin in place.

"Don't tell me, in the span of one class, you forgot about our meeting."

It wasn't a question and the blonde did have enough brains to figure that out.

"So what did you want to see me about? My last paper that good?"

The last question earned him a raised brow.

"What paper? You haven't turned anything in for at least two weeks now."

"Oh, yeah. You noticed, huh?"

"Naruto," Kakashi sat on his desk, motioning for his student to sit in the nearest desk before he continued. "this isn't funny, it's very serious. I was speaking with a few of your other teachers, the only class you are passing at this point is gym. Were you planning to make being a high school student your career?"

He lost his grin, he knew this wasn't funny, but things weren't always so easy and rather than muddle through or worse yet, ask for help and feel stupid, he tended to ignore the problem altogether.

"I know, I just, well…"

"You're having trouble understanding, right?"

"Yeah, some of this stuff is hard!"

"I figured as much, that was why I took the liberty of getting a tutor for you."

Blue eyes were huge and instantly locked on his teacher, a hopeful grin on his face.

"Is she cute! Is it Sakura? Please tell me you got Sakura!"

He couldn't help but blink, thankful that he knew Naruto well enough not to have gotten him a female tutor. That was the point that the door opened and a scowling, dark haired student came in.

"Ah, Sasuke, thank you for coming."

Naruto instantly pushed back in his seat, crossing his arms and scowling at the other boy who hadn't so much as even glanced at him.

"What is he doing here? Some extra credit project, no doubt, Mr. Perfect."

By the end he was grumbling, though the grin on his teacher's face told him something very evil was afoot.

"You honestly expect me to be able to tutor him? Couldn't it at least have been someone with a few functioning brain cells?"

His voice was as cold as Naruto always imagine, and the insult did not go unnoticed, either.

"Hey!"

"Well, Sasuke, I wouldn't insult you by giving you an easy case, after all, I know how much you enjoy a challenge."

Dark eyes finally shifted momentarily to the blonde before moving back to Kakashi.

"A challenge, not the impossible."

Kakashi sat back on his desk, rubbing his chin as if thoughtful.

"You know, you're probably right, this is too much for you so I will just have to offer it to Neji, I'm certain he could handle it."

Pale fists clenched and Naruto looked down when he heard a pencil snap, it seemed Sasuke had been holding one.

"Fine, I'll tutor him."

The older man's grin couldn't look more triumphant.

"I knew you could! Now, there is the test tomorrow in math, you two could start on that tonight, I'm certain Naruto passing it would be a pleasant surprise."

"What!" Said blonde was already out of his chair, ignoring the fact that the other boy was already clenching his jaw tightly. "I can't study tonight!"

"Why not?"

Now Naruto was stuck, it wasn't that he couldn't, it was that he didn't want to, especially with Sasuke and especially on such short notice.

"Because… because he'll probably try to kill me! Yeah, that's it! He plans to kill me and dump my body in the river!"

"Idiot."

Kakashi seemed unbothered, but blue eyes were now glaring into black ones that seemed to have no intent on backing down.

"Now, now, Naruto, Sasuke won't kill you and I'm certain your body will be perfectly fine in his hands." That was the point that Kakashi's grin grew, Naruto blushed and Sasuke turned away, scowling at the wall as if it had insulted him. "Now, I have a date to prepare for, so off you both go, have fun."

Both boys glared at each before the dark haired one spun on his heel, leading the way out of the classroom.

"Where is your locker?"

"Why?"

Naruto didn't even try to disguise how unpleasant he viewed the entire situation to be.

"Considering you need tutoring in all of your classes, I'm going to go with the notion that you don't have the entire book memorized for math."

"Oh, yeah."

Great, now Mr. Perfect is snorting at him, already trying to prove how much more superior he was.

Anger is and has always been a great motivator, this time it had Naruto walking faster that Sasuke, and leading the way to his locker.

After two attempts to open said locker, the dark haired boy lost patience, shouldering the blonde out of his way as he faced what Naruto liked to call 'the metal box of doom', of course Sasuke didn't know this fact.

"What is the combination?"

"Why! You think I'm going to just give you my locker combination!"

"Well I'm not spending the night in this school while you try to open it."

Begrudgingly, and complaining about having to have it changed now, Naruto gave up the combination, only to be shocked when Sasuke got it to open the first time, of course the look of shock transferred to the pale face when what appeared to be a mountain of papers and garbage came tumbling out and on him.

He couldn't help it as he doubled over laughing, seeing an expression other than a scowl on the Uchiha's face was priceless! Of course the fact that said person was now scowling down at him wasn't going to deter his mirth.

The fact that Sasuke walked to the nearest trash can and dragged it over, did stop his laughter.

"Hey! What do you think your doing!"

"Cleaning up this pig sty."

"That's my stuff! And those papers are homework!"

The pale boy stood, a disgusted look on his face as he held up a bag containing a molded sandwich before very pointedly dropping it into the trash. Next he grabbed the piece of paper laying on top, glancing over it.

"This is dated the first week of school and it's not even graded."

"Is that for English? I was wondering where it went!"

Dark locks shook before their owner bent back to the task at hand, and with a resigned sigh, Naruto began helping since Mr. Perfect obviously wasn't going to let this go. He would just bet that the inside of the Uchiha's locker made surgery rooms look filthy. It would figure.

By the time they finished, not only could Naruto find all his books, but everything fit without him having to wrestle the door shut. He might have been happy, except for the superior smirk being sent his way, dark eyes seeming to scream how much better their owner was than he.

"Are we done now? I hate cleaning!"

"Just grab your books, idiot, and don't forget the math text."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Sasuke turned and started to walk off, leaving Naruto to scramble and hastily grab books before slamming his locker closed.

Reaching the main entrance for the school, Naruto gave a loud groan while Sasuke's scowl only darkened as they noted that the storm had finally hit and water was coming down in sheets.

"Great! See, your cleaning made us have to walk in the rain!"

"You might walk but I'll drive."

Blue eyes blinked, of course he would have a car, and come to think of it, didn't most the girls coo over how hot his car was?

"Alright, lead on then, ice boy."

He didn't bother to retort or even glance at the blonde, just brace himself and step out into the awful weather, digging his keys from his pocket as they headed towards his car. It was apparent which vehicle belonged to the Uchiha, after all, it was sleek, obviously fast, completely black, all the windows tinted and even in the rain it seemed to stand there as if better than the world.

Hitting the button to remotely unlock the doors, Sasuke was sliding in, tossing his bag behind his seat as he watched Naruto climb into the passenger seat.

"Man, this seat is hard! How do people stand it!"

"Because no one else has sat there to complain about it, idiot."

Blue eyes blinked, wait, Uchiha was the most popular boy in school and yet he never had anyone else ride in his car!

"Seriously? No one?"

"I won't repeat myself just because you're too thick to understand the first time."

The rest of the ride was in silence, Naruto continuously snuck glares at Sasuke, while Sasuke scowled at the road ahead of them.

By the time they made it to the Uchiha's house, the storm had broken, clouds quickly moving on and breaking up. Of course finally seeing that, much like Naruto had suspected, Sasuke lived in the better part of town, where people had yards and houses were worth more than he cared to imagine, did not improve his mood. This house in particular was done in dark blues with cream trim work, impressive, a bit overbearing and the blonde had to admit, fit Sasuke perfectly.

"Let's go."

Naruto didn't need directions, he was just momentarily stunned, after all, no one else he knew had an actual garage, much less one big enough for two cars and attached to the house.

They walked into the kitchen, Naruto giving a low whistle at all the shiny black and chrome in the room.

"Wow! What do your parents do for a living? This place is nice!"

Dark eyes landed on him instantly, seeming to search for something before he finally answered.

"They were investment bankers."

Naruto didn't think the Uchiha's voice could get any colder before that last statement, though the blonde still didn't know when not to push his luck.

"So they retired? Off traveling the world?"

"No, they're dead. If your done prying, let's hurry and get this over with, idiot."

"Oh, I didn't know."

"Obviously. Set your books on the dining room table."

Sasuke had already opened his fridge, digging around a bit as Naruto walked to the adjoined dining room, setting out the books he would need on the heavily polished wood table. He was certain this table had to weight more than he. Was there anything cheap in this house!

His thoughts were completely derailed when two bottle of orange soda were set on the table.

"Orange! Yes! You even have them in bottles, now that's living!"

Naruto was grinning as he grabbed one, taking a large drink, and hence missed Sasuke looking at him as if he completely lost his mind.

"What section is the test on?"

"Huh?"

Confused blue eyes blinked at him, causing a tired sigh to escape.

"Your math test, idiot."

"Oh. Would it kill you to be at least a little nice!"

His question wasn't answered, at least not vocally. Sasuke took a seat, opening the book with a bored expression.

Naruto, actually learned, and hence it was marked up as one of the worst nights of his life, aside from the fact that he ate dinner there and so didn't have to worry about it later.

Sasuke on the other hand, did not look pleased when he was dropping Naruto off at home.

The neighborhood looked like something out of a nightmare. The buildings looked as if they should have already been condemned, he wouldn't be surprised if some already had. More than a few men and women stood outside, their clothing minimal despite the nip to the air.

"You live here?"

He couldn't help but squirm in his seat, certain that the dark haired boy would act even more superior now.

"Yeah, that building."

The other said nothing, pulling in front of said building and completely ignoring the woman who approached his window. Gathering his books, Naruto quickly climbed from the car, avoiding the dark eyes.

It didn't help though when the woman standing on the other side of the car recognized him.

"Naruto! I thought you said you wouldn't work the streets!" She gave another look into the car, at the Uchiha who was now looking at Naruto with mild curiosity. "But if you're going to start, that is the way to go! I wish my first john was so good looking."

"We didn't do anything like that!" Naruto was yelling, his unease radiating. "He is my tutor for school."

Said woman licked her lips slowly as the blonde closed his door, allowing the dark youth to drive off.

"If I were you I would get my nails in that one and hold on then. You can practically smell the money."

"Sasuke! Ewww! No way, he's the Ice Prince! You'll get hypothermia from standing too close."

He hurried past the smirking prostitute, climbing the stairs to his one room apartment.

It wasn't much, three locks on the door, one room that served as bedroom and living room, no kitchen, instead Naruto had a hot plate, one pan and an electric kettle, the bathroom was little more than a closet, especially considering that if you were sitting on the toilet your feet would be in the shower, and his closet consisted of a bar hung across one wall.

Yes, it was tiny and horrid, but it was his.

Making his way inside, he relocked the door, dropped his bag and literally fell onto his mattress. He could swear that too much information had been packed into his brain and it would explode at any given moment, that mental image securely in mind, sleep claimed Naruto.

The next morning, blue eyes opened, their owner cursing that he had forgotten to reset his alarm, again.

He quickly threw fresh clothes on, not bothering with brushing his hair since it became messier when he tried to do at the same time as brushing his teeth, grabbed his bag and was out the door.

Doing an almost full sprint the entire way, Naruto managed to make it with half of his math class left. Of course the teacher looked disdainfully down her nose at him.

"Naruto, I'm surprised you came today, you do realize there is a test?"

"Y-yeah sensei! I made it in time!"

She held out a piece of paper with a snort, obviously feeling that this would be a waste of both their time.

By the end of class, Naruto had not only chewed his way through a pencil, finding out that the lead tastes awful, but he also managed to complete over half of the test, turning it in with a grin.

"Random guesses won't pass this test, young man."

"I didn't guess!" He bit his lip, obviously thinking. "Alright, I guessed on question sixteen but that's it!"

"We shall see."

Her dismissal was cold and he grumbled about the odds of her and Sasuke being related.

The remainder of his classes were uneventful, though the history teacher made a rather big deal of him turning in homework, even going so far as to make a class announcement and having the other students clap. While most students would be embarrassed, Naruto stood at the front, taking several bows.

Lunch time came and he was busily looking for anyone he knew that would allow him to mooch some of their food. He briefly debated trying Sasuke before his pride got the better of him, and luck was on his side in the form of Shikamaru.

"Where were you yesterday?"

"Oh please say you brought me food!"

A sandwich and bag of chips were tossed onto the hyper blonde's lap.

"So answer the question."

"I had to go to Mr. Perfect's house."

"You're kidding!"

Naruto shook his head, half the sandwich already stuffed in his mouth.

"No, Kakashi made me!"

"What, like he held a gun to your head?"

"No." Shikamaru was given an extremely sour look, reminding him of a baby handed a fresh lemon. "He made him my tutor."

"You have a tutor?"

"Well I do now."

Naruto watched as his friend looked to the sky, thoughtfully watching the clouds.

"He knows you exist now. What was his house like?"

"Perfect, of course!"

The rest of lunch consisted of the two eating and talking about Naruto's new tutor, or more exactly, Shikamaru asking questions as Naruto bemoaned his horrid luck and a fate worse than death.

Gym went in typical fashion, Sasuke's team demolishing Naruto's.

"Be waiting at my car after school."

He was trying desperately to keep the basket ball from the dark haired boy.

"Well it might take me awhile to get there."

It wouldn't, but he wasn't about to let Mr. Perfect boss him around.

"Fine, I leave when I get to my car, you can walk to my house or fail school, it's your choice."

Naruto turned around to yell his retort, and add in a scathing remark, only to have Sasuke steal the ball and make a… perfect shot.

The coach blew his whistle, sending everyone in to get cleaned up and changed, including a grumbling blonde who was sending death glares at a certain person's back the entire time.

Kakashi didn't help his mood any when he asked how the tutoring went, a smug grin on his face. Naruto tried once again to get Kakashi to change his mind and allow him a female tutor, only the man was too set that his first choice was perfect.

"You should give him a chance, you might have something in common."

"Me! Have anything in common with the Ice Prince! There is no way of that happening Kakashi-sensei, the guy gives me frostbite just being in the same room."

"And yet you passed your math test today."

That had two blue eyes getting almost big enough to pop from his head before he gave a loud whoop and jumped into the air.

"And Sasuke remains your tutor, now take your seat."

Naruto pouted through the rest of school, still complaining to Shikamaru as he slammed his locker closed.

"You cleaned out your locker, I thought you were against that, like breaking some religious principle or something."

"It wasn't by choice! Mr. Perfect decided we had to and started throwing all my stuff away! Oh! But I did find out what was making that smell."

"I don't even want to know. So are you coming over today?"

"I can't." Naruto looked as if he had been sentenced to death, at least by the way he was dragging his feet and the morose look on his fate. "I have to go to the Ice Prince's house again."

"How often do you have to go?"

"I don't know, Kakashi wants me passing all my classes."

"Uchiha does realize he will be working a miracle then, right?"

"HEY!" Naruto made a half hearted swing at his friend, though actually trying to dodge would take effort that Shikamaru did not feel like expending. "I thought you were on my side!"

"I find taking sides is too much work. You better get going though," he pointed towards the student parking lot where Sasuke was standing, Sakura right beside him and trying desperately to get his attention as she talked. "Your prince is obviously waiting."

The blonde glared at the emphasis that his friend had put on the word 'prince' but since Sakura was there, he shrugged it off, saying goodbye and heading over with a grin.

"Hello Sakura!"

He was given a glance before she rolled her eyes and turned back Sasuke.

"So, I was thinking that you could give me a ride home today."

"No." Sasuke hadn't even looked at Sakura when he answered her, keeping his eyes instead on Naruto who was presently glowering at him. "You ready to go, idiot?"

"Yeah, yeah Sasuke-bastard, I'm ready."

Sakura did a wonderful imitation of a landed fish.

"Wait! You said no to me and you're willing to let him ride in your car!"

Sasuke merely grunted in response as he climbed into the driver's seat, impatiently waiting for Naruto to get in and buckle up, allowing them to leave.

This time, without the storm overhead to block the sun, the blonde noticed the pool in the backyard, his mouth dropping open at the site of the flowing waterfall pouring into the side.

"You have a pool! We have to go swimming."

"After."

"But it will be dark!"

Dark eyes settled onto the whining blonde.

"It's heated, idiot. Now get set up."

Naruto gave a mock salute before dropping his bag with a little more force than needed onto the dining room table, earning him a glare that he merely snickered at.

He still ended up not getting to swim, a fact he complained about the entire way back to his apartment.

"I knew if you made me wait we wouldn't get to swim."

"You're an idiot."

"You don't have to act like that ice-cycle is always up your butt."

"We got your homework finished, I fed you dinner and what makes you think I would even let you in my pool?"

"Cause you're the only person I know who has a pool!"

"Why should that matter to me?"

"You are so cold."

Blue eyes scowled as he grumbled out the last part before grabbing his bag, their drive was thankfully over since Sasuke had stopped in front of Naruto's building, causing several of the scantily dressed women to take notice yet again.

Hope you enjoyed!.. Please R&R!...


	2. Chapter 2

Looky! An update!...I'll try to remember to update this every couple days... as long as people remember to review!...

glompsandhuggles everyone that has reviewed so far!

also... thank you to those that have joined my yahoo group! There is a YGO story being posted exclusively there and after I proof it there will be a Naruto story as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own! No sue!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked casually to school with Shikamaru since Sasuke had been adamant about him setting his alarm. They had spent majority of the evening working on an essay for his first period class, an essay that Naruto had to write four times before it was deemed acceptable.

"So how did tutoring go last night? He feed you again?"

"Yeah, he did but I had to spend hours writing one paper!"

"Don't complain, good grades and your being fed."

Naruto's eyes brightened suddenly.

"Oh! He even has a heated pool with a water fall!"

"You planning on moving in with him or something?"

"Ewww! No! Live with the Ice Prince, are you crazy?"

"Just wondering, I mean, first you hate him but after two days of going to his house you seem to know your way around it pretty well."

"I do not! And for the record I still hate him."

"Whatever, arguing with you is too much work."

"Everything is too much work to you."

The rest of their walk to school was in silence and his first period teacher smiled at him, actually smiled when he turned in his report.

"I see Kakashi was correct, Uchiha has been a good influence on you."

His jaw dropped. He turned in work and Sasuke gets all the credit! Alright, so maybe the only reason it was done was because Mr. Perfect made him, but still, it was his hard work!

That set his mood for the entire day and first break did not help.

"I'm starving! Shikamaru, please tell me you brought a huge lunch today."

"Sorry, dude, my mom was up and packed it today, barely enough for me."

"Nooooooo."

Shikamaru didn't even bother to reply to Naruto, turning instead to the dark haired boy who walked up behind him.

"Uchiha."

Said boy didn't even bother to look at him, much less acknowledge the greeting and turned to the blonde instead.

"Hurry up after school today."

"Why should I?"

"Because I have errands to run, idiot, and I won't wait around."

Sasuke walked off, leaving a fuming Naruto to glare razor sharp daggers into his back.

"I hate that guy!"

"Whatever."

Shikamaru was already walking off, bored of the conversation before it even started.

Lunch time started out horrid as Naruto sat outside with Shikamaru, no one else he knew was willing to share either and his stomach was getting rather loud in it's complaint.

"Why don't you ever pack a lunch?"

"Because they won't let me cook instant ramen at school."

Their conversation was abruptly interrupted by a shadow falling over Naruto right before a bag of fast food was dropped into his lap. Looking up, blue eyes met black in confusion.

"Idiot."

And Sasuke turned and walked off, heading towards a table under some trees where his friends called happily for him, another bag of fast food in his other hand.

"What was that about?"

"I… don't know."

Had the Ice Prince actually done something nice? And how did he know that Naruto didn't have a lunch?

"Well, open the bag and see what he got you."

"Bet it's his trash, that would be like him."

Instead Naruto ended up pulling out two double cheeseburgers and a large fry.

"He obviously knows how you eat."

"Yeah, hehe." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "He was kind of shocked with how much pizza I put down last night."

"And this is your rival? Odd."

"What is?"

The food was already disappearing at an alarming rate.

"Well, last week he didn't know you were alive, now after two days he buys you lunch without asking anything in return and according to the rumor mill, you are the ONLY one to ever ride in his car."

Shikamaru looked thoughtful.

"Well I don't have much choice, it would take forever to get to his house otherwise."

"Interesting…"

"The guy is a complete ass! Always bossing me around and acting superior! Probably going to tell me what I owe him for this later."

Shikamaru tilted his head back, watching the clouds move through the gaps in the tree branches, ignoring his blonde friend's rambling about how evil Uchiha is. It just wasn't worth expending the energy to listen.

Kakashi's smug grin as Naruto was able to actually answer a question correctly only served to grate on his nerves. He knew the teacher was just rubbing it in that the blonde was finally learning and coming prepared for school.

Though his spirits rose dramatically when the only book he was putting in his bag that night was math, homework was going to be over quickly and there was one thought dancing in his mind.

Pool!

Yes, he was grinning ear to ear as he happily made his way out of the building and towards Sasuke's car, nothing could ruin his good mood, not even the fact that his team had, as usual, been trampled in gym.

Sasuke stood beside his car, his glare colder than usual and it didn't take much to see why.

Gaara was standing right beside him, half leaning on his motorbike.

"Hey Sasuke, I didn't take toooo long, now did I?"

It was accompanied by his usual grin, only that wasn't a good thing since it earned him the chilling attention of the red-head.

"Your boyfriend, Uchiha?"

"No."

"What? Boyfriend? What are you talking about, we're both guys! Sasuke is just tutoring me cause of Kakashi."

The glint in Gaara's eyes showed how much he didn't believe him before his eyes turned back to Sasuke.

"How long did it take you to train him to say that?"

Sasuke growled, his glare promising pain, though Naruto was a lot more vocal.

"He didn't train me! You sicko! There is nothing between us! I wouldn't touch the Ice Prince with a ten foot pole!"

The car started and Naruto did have the sense to climb in, only to meet dark eyes looking as though they were plotting his death.

"Don't forget what we talked about, Uchiha."

Sasuke's glare turned back to Gaara.

"Whatever."

That said, he slammed his door with finality, throwing the car in reverse and leaving the parking lot in a much faster speed than normal, causing the blonde to scramble for his seat belt.

"So where are we going?"

"Errand."

"Alright, what is the errand?"

"Are you always this nosy?"

"Yep!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes while Naruto grinned.

"Picking up my prescription."

"Oh… what's it for?"

"Shut up."

"What?"

"Just shut up, I'm not in the mood to play twenty questions, especially not with you."

It wasn't until they were walking into the house that Naruto remembered to tell Sasuke his good news.

"Guess what! I only have math homework so we can go swimming!"

"Work first."

"But it's not that much."

"Good, then it won't take that long and I can get rid of you."

A grumbling blonde headed toward the dining room table, pulling out his homework as Sasuke brought over a couple sodas.

Much to Naruto's delight and Sasuke's horror, the math didn't take more than forty five minutes, which meant he now had a bouncing blonde in his kitchen.

"YEAH! Swimming!."

"What makes you think I want you in my pool?"

Instantly Naruto was still, his eyes getting huge as he looked at Sasuke.

"B-but Sasuke-kun! You said after homework!"

Dark eyes turned to slits.

"Don't call me that."

"What? Sasuke-kun?" He was answered with a growl and couldn't help himself as he began to chant the name, trying for his best female voice.

"STOP! Fine! Go take a shower and change into a pair of trunks! We'll go swimming but only if you swear to NEVER do that again!"

All grins once again, Naruto nodded happily while following Sasuke to the downstairs shower and bathroom that let out to the back yard.

"Wow, you even have a shower just for the pool! Cool!"

"The trunks are in that cabinet along with towels, there should be at least one pair that fits you and you better wash that mop of hair before you get in. I don't want anything gross in my pool."

A grumbling Naruto followed directions as Sasuke left the room to get changed as well, he wasn't letting Naruto swim alone, knowing him he would drown.

"Idiot."

By the time Sasuke came back down Naruto was already in the water, jumping around and whooping it up.

"This is great! Come on Mr. Perfect and get in!"

With a glare, he walked to the edge, tossing his towel in a nearby chair before sitting on the side and dangling his legs in the water.

This only got more of Naruto's attention.

"Hey, aren't you getting in?"

"I am in."

"No, your feet are in."

"I'm in enough."

Blue eyes danced with mischief, you could almost swear to seeing cat ears pop up as he made his way closer to the other.

Before Sasuke even realized what was happening, Naruto had grabbed one of his wrists, braced both feet on the edge and pulled the brooding young man completely into the water.

As soon as Sasuke resurfaced, spitting out water, he was greeted with the sight of the blonde laughing his ass off only feet away.

"That's it!"

Naruto didn't stand a chance as the tables were turned and he was dunked under the surface.

Within minutes both boys were engaged in a very loud dunking war, practically drowning each other in their fun.

It took a good half hour, maybe more and they were laying on the edge, panting and laughing.

"I think I swallowed half your pool."

"Serves you right."

"Wow."

"What?"

Dark eyes were taking in the shocked look on the other's face.

"You're… smiling."

"What?" It seemed to suddenly dawn on Sasuke, his face instantly falling into it's guarded scowl. "I was not."

"Yes you were! You were smiling! I saw it."

"Shut up, idiot." Within seconds Sasuke lifted himself from the pool, picking up his towel and drying off. "Get out, it's time to get some dinner."

Naruto blinked at the pale back as he walked away, his words finally sinking in past the shock of actually having seen that smile. There had been rumors that Sasuke didn't even have the ability to smile and Naruto was one of the main ones who swore it to be true.

"Hey! Wait up!"

He could see the dark haired boy moving about in the kitchen and was not about to be left out of deciding what they would eat.

"What are we eating?"

"Lasagna, garlic bread and salad."

"Why salad?"

It came out as a whine that earned the blonde a condescending look.

"If I have to explain the food pyramid to you then I'm recommending you retake health."

It was with a grumble that Naruto turned away, digging through the cabinets as he set the table.

This was already a pattern they had fallen into, Sasuke would cook or order dinner and Naruto would set the table and get drinks. Neither boy wanted to admit how well they worked together when they weren't intent on fighting.

"You put onions in this!"

Blue eyes were studying the salad in front of him.

"They're good for you."

Naruto was so intent on picking out every slice of onion and toss them into Sasuke's bowl that he completely missed the way the other's eye began to twitch.

"What. Are. You. Doing?"

"Giving you my onions since you like them."

"With a fork that has already been in your mouth."

It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah, I only have one fork, why, you have some disease or germs or something?"

"No."

"Well neither do I so there isn't a problem."

This time he did notice the eye twitch.

"You have one of those plobia things!"

"I do NOT have a phobia."

"Uh-huh, sure."

The dark haired boy was so intently staring at his salad, as if trying to see the germs, that he didn't realize Naruto had moved until said boy was standing right beside him.

"What are you doing, idiot?"

"I'm helping you get over your phobia."

That said, and before Sasuke had time to react, he suddenly had a lap full of Naruto. The dark haired boy hadn't had time to scoot his seat back so now he and the blonde were trapped very closely together between the back of the chair and the table.

"Get off me."

"Not until we have you past this." He grinned as he picked up the other's salad, taking a bite without onion before stabbing another and holding it to the horror struck face before him. "Open up."

"No."

"Awww, come on, Sasuke, open up."

"No."

"Look, either you open and take this bite or I'll hold your nose and force you to."

Dark eyes looked warily up, meeting determined blue.

"Get off me."

"Not until you eat."

"Fine!"

It was with great hesitation and a look of impending doom that Sasuke finally took the bite, chewing as if he expected it to fight back.

"See! Next bite."

Dark eyes widened and met laughing blue as another bite was suddenly in front of his face.

"I hate you."

"I know."

Slowly the Uchiha gave in, alternating bites with Naruto, though he almost completely froze when the other took a drink before handing the same glass to him.

"How long are you going to continue this?"

"I don't know. So who do you live with?"

Sasuke was caught off guard, no one changed topics as quickly as Naruto.

"No one."

"You live all by yourself?"

"That is typically what 'no one' would mean."

"And the courts allow it?"

"I'm emancipated. Don't your parents ever wonder where you are?"

"No, they died a long time ago." Shock and doubt warred, most likely this was just some trick, after all, the blonde only recently learned that his parents had died. "They were in a car wreck when I was really little, so I barely remember them but I do have a picture of them holding me."

He tried to ignore the grin, how could someone smile over having a picture of their parents instead of the real thing.

"So who do you live with?"

"Technically I live with some great uncle, I did the whole foster care thing until they located him, but after about a year he said he wasn't going to keep spending money on something so worthless. Well a buddy of his owns that building, so as long as they don't need it, I get one of the apartments and he gives me $40 a month for food."

Another bite was shoved into the shocked Uchiha's mouth.

"The courts allow this?"

"They don't know, but it's better than being shipped around in foster care."

That was when Naruto noticed they had finished both plates and salads, so with a slight blush he awkwardly climbed from Sasuke's lap.

"See, it didn't kill you."

"Whatever, let's get you home. Idiot."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay... I know this chapter flips around on time and pov... forgive me? Please!

I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! Honestly it makes me update faster!

Also, the addy for my group is on my profile... join if you like.. another chapter added to the SasuNaru group only fic.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke laid in bed, staring at the ceiling as his mind went wild with thoughts.

He had smiled. That idiot made him smile! It had been so long since he smiled like that, not a smirk, and he couldn't clearly remember the last time.

And he had been nice to him, well as nice as he would ever get, even providing him dinner and finding out about Naruto's past. Sasuke didn't know where most of his so called friends lived, much less anything of their pasts. But every day they seemed to do more together, the blonde constantly cracking jokes while they study in an attempt to make his tutor's icy shell crack.

Never once had the blonde asked for anything other than something to snack on, but still he kept him there to eat dinner.

Was he getting lonely?

It had been over a year since his aunt had gotten sick, just under a year since she died and left him everything, including the house he now lived in.

Then tonight's dinner, the blonde sitting on his lap, their bodies so close as they shared food. He hadn't shared food with anyone after what his brother did… but he wasn't going to think about his psychotic brother.

Did Naruto know about his sexual preferences?

Had he been flirting with him?

This was all starting to make his head hurt.

After clearing his mind, sleep finally came to the normally brooding boy, a slight chuckle in his chest from a remembered joke that he had resisted laughing at when Naruto told it.

In another part of town a man yelled at his neighbor to stop banging on the wall.

Naruto stopped hitting his head immediately.

His mind was also in turmoil, thinking about what Shikamaru had said that day.

Okay, so Sasuke fed him when he really didn't have to, the guy just probably had more money and food than he knew what to do with.

So he had ridden in his car for three days now and no one else got to, it would take too long for him to get to the other's house otherwise! Yeah! That explains that!

The swimming was fun though! That had really brightened up his day and who knew Uchiha could actually be fun and get in a dunking fight! The smile threw him though and he couldn't help but regret not having a camera.

He would have made a mint selling a picture of that to the girls at school!

But what had possessed him to sit in Sasuke's lap like that?

Well, his expression had been funny, not to mention the fact of making Mr. Perfect face a fear, he would have never guessed he would have a thing against sharing food.

What had Shikamaru meant by the comment of him moving in with Uchiha?

And that suddenly brought back the conversation with Gaara, did he really think there was something between them? But that makes no sense, they're both guys!

He couldn't help but grin at the thought of living in Sasuke's house though. Heat in the winter, air conditioning in the summer, heated pool, all that food, it was like a little bit of paradise and Naruto had never lived that good, it was something he only dreamed about at night.

The place had to have two bedrooms, right? Sasuke didn't just buy the house outright, did he? Bet he even has a soft bed not on the floor, with a box spring!

He almost began to hit his head on the wall, until remembering the guy threatened to come bang on his head for him.

Rolling onto his side, blue eyes slid closed and Naruto was out like a light, thankfully having remembered to set his alarm clock earlier.

His spirits were good as he walked to school with Shikamaru, actually having gotten up in time to make a bowl of ramen before leaving. He had food in his stomach, the sun was shining, Shikamaru had even made lunch so there wasn't a worry about food, this was going to be a good day.

Especially after watching Shikamaru's jaw drop at hearing about the water fight and Uchiha smiling.

"I thought he was in some accident or something and lost the ability to smile."

"Yeah, I had thought he was born missing those facial muscles. Boy was I ever shocked!"

The rest of the day betrayed him though since almost all his teachers decided it was pop quiz time, the odd thing was, this time he knew the answers!

Most of his teachers didn't assign work, so he only had an outline for history and a drawing for science.

"I wonder how many times Mr. Perfect will make me draw the stupid frog?"

"Naruto."

He spun around, stopping on his trek to Sasuke's car and finding himself suddenly surrounded by three boys, the angry red-head being the obvious leader.

"What do you guys want?"

"Off to your boyfriend's house?"

"He isn't my boyfriend, will you guys stop being gross!"

The two bigger ones growled, making the blonde swallow the lump trying to form in his throat.

"But you are going there, right?"

"Yeah, I have to study."

All three chuckled darkly.

"Feel like making a bit of money?"

Alright, this guy was creepy to begin with, the way he kept trying to call the ice prince his boyfriend had him unnerved and now asking if he wanted to make money. He knew what people in his neighborhood meant when they asked that, so what was his game?

"How?"

"Well, I'm sure you've had a chance to look around Uchiha's house, maybe find out some of his secrets?"

This was sounding worse.

"No, he doesn't really let me roam."

"You're a smart boy, right? I'm sure you could find a way, look around, do some digging, maybe get some… compromising pictures."

"No, no way."

"I would make it worth your while."

"That doesn't matter! I'm not going to sell him out to you guys!"

"Not the answer we wanted to hear, Naruto. Not smart."

Blue eyes got huge as he watched Gaara crack his knuckles, nodding to the other two who began to pull back fists.

Now it wasn't that he couldn't fight, he could hold his own just fine normally, but since he was pinned between three of them with no room to dodge…

This was going to hurt.

Naruto closed his eyes, bracing for an impact that didn't come, and was shocked to hear one of the other guys cry out, an arm grabbing and pulling him away from the remaining two.

"Uchiha."

It was a low growl and suddenly the blonde wasn't the focus of their attention any longer.

"Gaara."

Sasuke's voice sounded cold enough to freeze lava instantly.

"So was it luck or brains in picking that one?" Dark eyes narrowed as they watched Gaara talk. "He was willing to take a beating instead of selling you out. Figures."

Dark eyes blinked before instantly looking at Naruto who was now bravely glaring back from beside the Uchiha as Gaara and his two friends, one holding his wrist, walked away.

"Let's go, idiot."

This was baffling, why would Naruto take a beating for him? Did the blonde think himself noble or something?

It wasn't until they were in the car that Naruto filled him in without prompting.

"That jerk! He wanted dirt on you, was even offering out money, how low is that! Then trying to scare me. Ha! Like he could."

"Why didn't you?"

Blue eyes blinked in confusion.

"Why didn't I what?"

"Take his money, get something on me, you have the chance and I know you need the money."

"Well." Naruto scratched his head, facing forward again. "Cause that just wouldn't be right, I mean, aside from your attitude and the names, you've been pretty nice to me so selling out a friend would be wrong."

Wait! Hold the presses! When had he started considering Sasuke a friend!

The normally brooding boy surprised them both, almost cracking a smile.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, umm, sure."

It turned out that he had to draw the frog three times that night before it wasn't thrown away and deemed worthy to turn in. Neither mentioned it though as Sasuke went through and inked in Naruto's pencil lines, smoothing out the overall picture.

"So what's for dinner? I'm starved."

"Shikamaru didn't feed you?"

"Naw, he did but I'm a growing boy."

This earned him an eye roll as the other stood, going through the freezer while the blonde cleared and set the table.

Later that night, dark eyes actually made certain Naruto was safely in the building before glancing at the surrounding neighborhood and grimacing.

How could anyone live like this? But then, these people most likely didn't live here by choice.

Naruto watched the sleek, black car drive off from his window, wondering slightly why he had waited around this time.

"So how did last night go?"

"Pretty good. Check out my frog for science!"

Naruto pulled out his picture, happily waving it in front of Shikamaru's face.

"When did you get this good?"

"Well I had to do it three times."

"You even inked in the lines."

"Actually Mr. Perfect did that, I think he has this thing about my work reflecting on him or something stupid like that."

"Hmmm, interesting."

"What is?"

But now it was too late, the clouds already had his friend's attention, meaning the conversation was over.

His science teacher complimented him on his drawing, of course his grin over that was gone instantly as he followed it with a comment about how Uchiha must have helped.

Did all the teachers know that the ice prince was tutoring him! Knowing Kakashi, yeah, they did.

By gym he was grumbling, making a dark eyebrow arch before Sasuke stole the ball, leaving Naruto to yell and chase after him.

This day started out alright, but after a history report being assigned, double math homework and an English test on Monday to study for, he couldn't wait for it to end, to finally be the weekend.

Even if Mr. Perfect made him work on all of that tonight, he still had Saturday and Sunday to relax.

After school his mood almost improved as he walked towards the black car, seeing Sakura and the other popular teens around it and it's owner.

"We were thinking of movies tonight, how about it Sasuke, you could sit by me."

"I'll sit by you, Sakura."

All eyes were suddenly on him.

"Eww, why would I want you sitting by me? I might catch something."

Alright, that was just one more to add to this great day so with a grumble he walked to the passenger door, opening it and throwing in his bag before noticing the shocked and angry looks everyone but Sasuke was sending him.

"What? Did I do something?"

The blonde girl, Ino, started to open her mouth only to be cut off by Sasuke.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, may as well get this work done, you'll probably make me write my history paper six times."

"Not if you do it right within the first five."

He opened his mouth to retort, but was stopped with the need to scramble for his seat belt as they left two very pissed girls and confused looking boys behind.

Surprisingly it only took two tries before the paper was passed, leaving Naruto grinning in pride before his math book was tossed in front of him.

"Oh, man! My brain is going to melt! Why don't you ever have any homework?"

"Because I have study hall, idiot."

"Oh."

Now why hadn't he thought of doing that!

By the time he had gotten a good way started, their dinner arrived and the Uchiha had to deal with Naruto deciding that they should share entrees.

They had just finished cleaning up and sat down to the work again when the door bell rang, causing the scowl to instantly return to Sasuke's face as he stalked towards the door.

"Hey, Sasuke, since you couldn't go earlier we brought the movies to you. Get rid of that loser yet?"

Naruto frowned, that stung, but he would have been surprised to see how dark eyes had turned to dangerous slits.

"No, we're still working."

"So let him work and you watch movies with us."

"Whatever."

Blue eyes were intent on his work, trying to pretend he hadn't heard the conversation or the sounds of the others in the living room. So intent in fact that he didn't realize that Sasuke had come back into the dining room until the Uchiha cleared his throat.

"Yeah?"

"Grab your book, if you don't get a seat now then there won't be any."

Had he heard right! Uchiha had just invited him to join in their movie night!

It was with a whoop and a grin that Naruto grabbed his stuff, claiming the loveseat while a much more sedate Sasuke walked into the room shaking his head at the antics.

Seating, as Naruto found out, was limited and simple, all the furniture was over stuffed suede and consisted of an arm chair, loveseat and couch, a glass coffee table in the center.

Kiba had taken the chair, Ino and Sakura each taking one end of the small couch while Neji set up the first DVD.

This left Sasuke and Neji to find seats and while the two girls were both smiling and patting the spot between them for the dark haired young man to sit, he walked right past them, standing in front of where Naruto was sprawled across his love seat.

"Make room, idiot."

"Sure thing, Ice Prince."

It only took a moment to shift his books, the girls glaring as if about to kill the blonde while the Uchiha sat next to him, immediately looking over his work and pointing out a mistake.

Neji had taken the spot on the couch and the first movie went well, holding everyone's attention, aside from Kiba sending Naruto the occasional glare and Sasuke reminding him to work whenever they had to pause it.

Everyone stopped to stretch before the second movie was set up which left Neji and Kiba time to cure a bit of their curiosity.

"Naruto, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

He looked up to meet almost white eyes and barely prevented shivering.

"And exactly what are you doing?"

"Oh, my math homework."

Kiba snorted, Neji merely seeming amused.

"I meant what are you doing at Sasuke's?"

"He's tutoring me, it was all Kakashi's idea."

"I see. I'm surprised, I mean Sasuke usually doesn't tutor, lack of patience. Typically I am the one asked to tutor out of all of us."

"Well, he's bossy and picky and stuff but I've been passing all my tests."

Sasuke was watching the conversation with cold eyes.

"I noticed you have had trouble with that problem, may I see?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Naruto handed over his paper, not noticing the way that the boy next to him tensed.

"Ah, here, this should be a 7."

One pale finger pointed at a number and blue eyes widened, suddenly realizing the mistake.

"Hey, thanks! I thought I would be on that problem all night."

"What are you trying to prove, Neji?"

The other boy barely feigned innocence when addressing his friend.

"Merely allowing him to know what a real tutor is supposed to be like."

Now blue eyes were glancing between the verbal spar.

"What good would it be to tell him all the answers? I could do it, but it wouldn't help him on tests."

Lips pursed on the pale face, light eyes narrowing.

"Hey, yeah, Sasuke's right, I mean, I have been getting really good grades on my tests now."

A smug smirk answered the boy, both of them knowing that Sasuke had just won their private little battle of one-up-man ship.

"Are we going to start the movie?"

The girls instantly broke the tension in the air with their question as they sat down, handing the DVD controller to Neji.

It wasn't halfway through the movie that Sasuke got up, returning shortly with a bottle of orange soda.

"Where's mine?"

Even though they whispered once the raven took his seat, the eyes of both the other boys were on them as Sasuke smirked.

"Last one."

"That's not fair, I love those."

"So."

His face scrunched in concentration before he quickly grabbed the bottle, turning it up and gulping the contents before it was jerked from his hand.

"Don't drink it all! Idiot, you could have asked."

"Ahhhhh, now that hit the spot."

Kiba's jaw tightened and Neji's dropped as they watched Sasuke check the bottle to see how much was taken before taking a drink himself.

The fact that the soda continued to silently pass between the two did not go unnoticed.

"Hey, someone make popcorn."

"You ate dinner not that long ago, dolt."

"Yeah, but movies without popcorn just seems wrong."

Neji paused the movie as Sasuke got up with a grumble, digging out several bowls and bags of popcorn.

By the time he returned, there were three bowls in his hands, each full, the first two he sat on the coffee table where the other's could reach and sat down with the third.

"Where's mine?"

The bowl was held out to a grinning blonde, the movie already started though the other two guys were again shocked as they watched Sasuke share a bowl of popcorn with Naruto, exchanging contemplative looks.

The second movie ended, though Neji merely hit the mute button as he turned to face the two on the loveseat.

"Sasuke, what is going on?"

Said boy looked up from having taken a drink of soda and passed the bottle of root beer to the blonde.

"What do you mean?"

"That. You sharing." He gestured with his hands, Kiba nodding in agreement and the girls seeming to just catch on. "I have known you for years, you never share food or drink with anyone, ever. I have watched you throw away entire sodas because one of us took a sip or you thought we had, witnessed you shove away food and order new from one fry being taken. Tonight you have not only shared an entire bowl of popcorn but two sodas with him, what is going on?"

"Nothing, mind your own business."

Naruto bit his lip, debating on telling them that he had made Sasuke get past that, but a nudge to his foot and the look on the Uchiha's face told him to stay quiet.

"It's not nothing, are you dating him or something?"

Both girls had their jaw drop before looking ready to lynch the blonde.

"Whoa, whoa! We are not dating! What is wrong with you people! Get your minds out of the gutter."

"As I said, Neji, it is none of your business, now put in the last movie."

The subject was dropped, though both the young men on the loveseat could feel the intense scrutiny they were under for the remainder of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you enjoy!.. please don't forget to review! huggles to everyone that has reviewed so far

Disclaimer:sadly, no own.

----------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up with a gasp, his eyes opening before the morning sun blinded him.

That had been one of the oddest dreams he had ever had! It started out as him just reliving the night before…

"You know, Sasuke, we could squeeze five into my car, it wouldn't b a bother to take Naruto home."

Blue eyes widened as dark ones narrowed.

"It's alright, Neji, you have everyone else to get home."

"Exactly, one more wouldn't be a problem."

"He lives in a different direction than the rest."

An eyebrow rose over an eerily pale eye.

"You know where everyone else lives now?"

Naruto didn't miss the pale hands balling into fists, why did Neji giving him a ride home effect Mr. Perfect so badly?

"He has to clean up yet."

The hands relaxed, obviously their owner felt he had found a good enough reason.

"Isn't he just coming back tomorrow?"

"I'm not letting that idiot get used to leaving a mess in my house."

"Hey now! I've been picking up after myself." Both eyes turned to Naruto, making him gulp and back up. "I-I'll go clean up."

Only his dream had gone wrong at that point, instead of being like the night before where the others had left and Sasuke drove him home, the dark haired boy had come into the dining room, an odd look in his eyes.

"Sasuke?"

"Naruto."

Dream Sasuke had walked to the table, knocking all the books to the floor before pushing Naruto onto said table. Soft lips came down fast, capturing the blonde's in a searing kiss, leaving both boys breathless before Sasuke climbed onto the table, settling between the other's legs before moving in for another kiss.

And Naruto was disturbed, not by the fact so much that Sasuke had kissed him in his dreams, he could attribute that to everyone accusing them of being together, no, what really got to him was that in the dream he had enjoyed it, more than enjoyed it. He had been an active participant, kissing the stoic boy back just as fiercely as he was receiving. Clothing was hitting the floor at an alarming rate and hands exploring freely.

Thankfully his mind decided that it would wake up right before the Uchiha's boxers had been removed, most likely since he had seen Sasuke in just swimming trunks but not less and his brain didn't want to make that part up.

Rolling over in his bed, he started when finally reading the numbers on the clock.

The Uchiha would be there any minute to pick him up and he knew having to wait would only anger the other. He debated making him wait after obviously causing that disturbing dream, but then what about the pool!

The pool! He jumped out of bed, if he made him wait then he could kiss going swimming goodbye!

It was with loud cursing and falling once when he tried to put both feet in his pants at the same time, but Naruto managed to set a new personal record for getting dressed. Glancing out the window showed that the black sports car was already outside, it's driver appraising the area with a look normally reserved for when one steps on a slug… barefoot.

"Been waiting long?"

He grinned happily beside the driver's door, still catching his breath from running down the stairs.

"Get in, idiot."

As he climbed in and they drove off, Naruto couldn't help but wonder how in the hell his brain could even think of coming up with a twisted dream about him and the ice prince.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's go swimming."

"Work first, idiot."

A pathetic whine didn't deter the dark haired boy so the next hour and a half was taken up with math equations before Naruto finally declared it done.

"So what's for lunch? I'm starving."

"You're always starving."

"I'm a…"

"I know."

He pouted at the Uchiha's back before following into the kitchen, was it just him or did the uptight boy seem a bit more relaxed than he had been the night before? Maybe it was just that he had been worried about Naruto embarrassing him, but then why had he invited him to join if that was the case?

"Argh! This is making my head hurt!"

Dark eyes were instantly on the blonde, until said person noticed and smiled sheepishly.

"Idiot."

It didn't take long until the two had their sandwiches, sitting at the dinning room table while they ate before Sasuke pulled out Naruto's English book.

"Awww, can't we take a break?"

"Not since you asked."

"What! That's not fair!"

A smirk crossed the pale face.

"Fine, as soon as you can answer ten questions correctly, then we'll take a break."

"Swimming?"

"Whatever."

It took an hour and the Uchiha having to remind Naruto several times not to dent his table with the other's thick head, but he finally managed to answer ten questions correctly and was very proud. This test was going to be a piece of cake!

"Yeah! Swimming!"

"Go take a shower, I'll meet you out there."

Watching the dark haired boy leave the room caused Naruto to remember his dream and instantly blush, looking down at the table made the blush worse and he barely refrained from banging his head on the table before heading towards the downstairs bathroom.

The Uchiha actually beat him into the pool this time as he swam in the deep end, something Naruto couldn't identify being held under the water.

"Wow, I didn't have to pull you in!"

The other boy's smirk was almost frightening, but rather than run as most would, Naruto dove in, enjoying the feel of the temperature maintained water. As soon as he came up, however, the cause of the smirk became apparent as something waterlogged smacked into his shoulder with enough force to shock him.

The sound of laughter filled the area as the blonde turned to find Sasuke busting up at his expense before spotting the nerf football not far from him. This of course, meant war.

It was several hours later when the boys climbed from the pool to lay on the warm cement. There had been a game of peg each other with the ball, then seeing who could throw it harder to the other and was followed up by another dunking war.

All in all both boys were exhausted and happy, Naruto keeping his mouth shut about the smile on the other's face this time.

Suddenly the blonde had a face over his own, water still dripping from the black locks that framed the pale face, eyes intently studying the other. It was too much like his dream, having the Uchiha over him and Naruto had to swallow before he could speak, even then his voice coming out in an embarrassing squeak.

"Sasuke?"

Hearing his name seemed to break the spell as dark eyes blinked before their owner stood up and grabbed his towel.

"We have to get back to work, go change."

And he was gone, leaving Naruto to stare at the blue sky in confusion.

What was he doing? Was he actually planning to…? No, Sasuke was the most popular boy in school, he could have any girl he wanted, why would he have interest in another boy, especially him. It made no sense, so Naruto took his usual action.

He shoved it away and determined not to think about it any more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Snacking on some chips, they studied, the Uchiha quizzing the blonde until he got every question correct.

"I think you stuffed my brain full already! Let's watch a movie or something."

"Fine."

Naruto took the loveseat, stretching out while Sasuke followed suit on the couch, occasionally glancing at the blonde.

--------------------------------------------------------

What was it about him? How could he make the Uchiha relax and have fun? He built up his emotional walls so well over the years, why did this annoying idiot seem to have some secret door that he would slip through? Did he even realize what he was doing? How he was making him hate being alone now, how his house felt empty after he came back from dropping Naruto off each night. If he did, then why? What did the blonde hope to gain? Of course there was the obvious fact that Sasuke had more money than he, but that didn't make sense. If he was trying to work his way into the other's life then why was he so adamant about two boys being together was gross? Was his staunch denials merely a ploy?

Laughter ripped him from his musings as he looked back to the tv, he had obviously missed something.

They had Chinese for dinner that night, Naruto insisting that Sasuke try his honey chicken and sampling the other boy's coconut shrimp just as happily.

On Monday they had sat with a chair between them at the table and tonight, after just under one week, they pulled two of the chairs close together, sharing food as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

After dinner they couldn't think of anything that they could do that wasn't making it look as if both boys were stalling Naruto's departure.

So the sun hadn't set yet when the black car pulled up outside the shabby building.

"Wonder why he's here?"

"Who?"

"That guy." Naruto pointed to a man who was talking with one of the prostitutes. "He owns the building but usually isn't out here."

Something told Sasuke this couldn't be good, especially when the man's eyes locked on the blonde and he looked impatient. Naruto climbed from the car, swallowing the pit of odd nervousness that had formed in his stomach before he put his trademark grin in place.

"Hey! Don't usually see you out here."

The driver's side window rolled down just enough to be able to follow the conversation after the passenger door closed.

"Naruto, I've been trying to find your sorry ass."

"Oh, well I was out, here now though."

"Yeah." The man gave the car a long look over. "You working now? It's good thing if you are."

"What! You know I won't do that."

"Too bad, then I'm guessing you ain't got money to pay rent."

Realization hadn't hit the blonde but dark eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean? You know I only get $40 a month."

"Exactly, I have four people wanting to move in and you're costing me money now. Be out within twenty four hours."

"What? You're kicking me out?"

"You knew the agreement, well I need the space so get your shit out."

The window rolled back up before the engine was shut off.

"Yeah, alright, I'll get on it."

Blue eyes looked back in shock at hearing the driver door closed, the auto lock button pushed.

"Come on, idiot, let's get this done."

"Sasuke? What are you doing?"

"Helping you move."

Naruto's mouth made a small 'o' before he dashed up the stairs, hearing one of the women try to talk to Sasuke and fail miserably. He was a nervous wreck, his rival and friend was about to see where he lived, not just the outside but see how bad the inside was. Part of him wanted to tell the Uchiha no, that he would handle it, but then he didn't know anyone else with a car.

He cringed at the raised brow when a rather large rat crossed their path before reaching his room and it took effort to keep his hands from shaking as he unlocked the door.

"Home sweet home, or was."

It was followed by a nervous chuckle as the other boy took in the surroundings.

"How much of this is going?"

"Well, my picture, my clothes and that pot. Everything else came with the place."

He no longer had doubts about Naruto's story of his life.

"Where are we taking it?"

The Uchiha had already moved to the bathroom, grabbing out his few belongings there.

"Hehe, well that I'm not really sure of yet."

Dark eyes pinned him down, making it hard not to squirm.

"What about your friend?"

"Shikamaru? No, his mom says I'm too hyper, I'm not even allowed in their house."

"Figures. Alright, so where?"

"Well, I could check the boy's club or maybe the shelter, though you have to really watch your stuff there."

Was Naruto serious? He had nowhere else to go?.!

"You don't have anywhere else?"

A tan hand was nervously scratching blonde hair.

"No, my uncle said not to show back up there, Shikamaru is my only friend and I've already done the foster care rounds."

He looked around, this could be some kind of trick, but was he willing to risk it?Naruto's clothes on closer inspection were very well worn, in fact the whole place was a dump.

"Grab your picture and an outfit, let's get out of this dump."

"What? Leave all my clothes?"

"Leave the rags, idiot, I'm not sticking around."

He shoved the toothbrush into Naruto's hands before heading back out. He had to be insane, that was the only explanation. He couldn't possibly be doing this.

The thought of just driving off occurred to him, get away from the blonde, after all, his problems shouldn't concern the Uchiha, right?

But for some reason he was still sitting there when Naruto came out of the building a few minutes later, his sparse belongings in his hands as he headed to the now unlocked passenger side.

"So where are we going?"

Sasuke blinked, was he really that dense?.!

"Idiot."

"Bastard."

It was with a smirk that he pulled away from the curb, driving a rather familiar path again.

They pulled back into the two car garage, Naruto looking at Sasuke in shock.

"You're letting me stay here?.!"

"Would you rather be on the streets?"

"No!" It was with a huge grin that the blonde climbed from the car. "So where's my room?"

In answer, the Uchiha turned and headed into the house, Naruto on his heels as he went upstairs for the first time, eyes wide as he was given the basic tour.

"Laundry closet, linen closet, library which is where the computer is, and this is the bedroom."

He didn't catch the lack of plural and his eyes dazzled as soon as he stepped in.

The entire room was done in blues and creams with hints of red. The dresser was large, a solid cherry wood affair that matched the massive bed, in fact it was the biggest bed that Naruto had ever seen in his life! A nightstand stood on each side while a dark blue velvet comforter was at the foot, cream sheets with a beautiful sheen were smoothly covering the pillow top mattress with a good size pile of pillows that looked fluffy enough to dive into resting against the headboard.

"Are those satin sheets?"

"No, they're silk so you better not drool in your sleep. The master bath is behind that door and over here is the walk-in closet."

Naruto fell back on the bed, not paying attention as the dark haired boy went into the closet, shifting things about.

"So where is your room?"

Coming back out of the closet, dark eyes studied the blonde, his face steeled though he still clenched his fist from nerves.

"This is my room."

Blue eyes blinked in confusion.

"Then where am I staying? This place only has one bedroom?"

"Yes, I turned the other room into my library, you'll be staying here, that bed is more than big enough for two." He turned away to hide his blush, missing the matching one on the blonde. "I made room in the closet for your clothes."

"Well, you didn't let me bring much, and what if I don't want to share a bed with you?"

"The floor is free or you may use the phone to make other arrangements, if you have somewhere else to go."

Naruto grinned to hide how nervous he was, his mind picking this inopportune time to recall his dream.

"No, not really."

"I didn't think so, we'll get you some clothes tomorrow, those rags weren't fit to wash the floor with."

Blue eyes glared but Sasuke was already back out the door, heading downstairs.

This couldn't be real, one minute he's homeless and now he is living with the most popular guy in school. How did this happen! He had to admit that the place was nice, and this was the softest bed he had ever been on, but he would be sharing it and that was something completely new as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taking a deep breath, the blonde told himself he could do this, he could live this closely with his rival, after all, it was a nice place and it's not like there was anything romantic going on between them.

He looked at the dresser, the top had several pictures of people that he could only guess were Sasuke's family. Walking over he picked up one of Sasuke with a middle aged woman as they stood in front of the pool in the back yard, this seemed the most recent. Another was a couple smiling at the camera and the third was a much younger Sasuke with that same couple and another kid, looked to be a few years older than Sasuke but they were all hugging at some picnic.

Did Sasuke have a brother? He said his parents were dead but what about his brother, did he die as well? That had to be hard, to keep losing people.

Naruto finally had an epiphany as to why the other boy was always so cold and distant, keeping himself locked away.

He set his picture of his parents holding him with the other three, seemed that maybe that was the best spot for it, and then quickly put the rest of his belongings away before heading down to find his new room mate already watching tv.

"Hey, Mr. Perfect, don't hog the popcorn." Dark eyes looked at him before the bowl was set down where both could reach it. "And… thanks."

He got a nod, the pale face already trained on the tv and hiding anything those eyes might give away.

Naruto took the hint, relaxing on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

Have I told you recently how wonderful you people are! You are so great!

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own, but wouldn't it be fun if I did?.!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of the doorbell woke both boys, neither having slept well to begin with.

"Whadda dey wunt? Mm' sweepin'."

One dark eyebrow rose as Sasuke chuckled at the mumbling blonde before getting up and pulling on a pair of pants and grabbing a shirt before he headed downstairs.

"What do you want?"

Yeah, Sasuke wasn't very polite when awoken early on a Sunday morning and dragged from his nice warm bed with an extreme case of bed head.

"Sasuke-kun!"

A groan escaped as he finally realized what four people stood on his door step.

"Well, what do you want?"

"Not even going to invite us in?"

With a growl he stepped aside, allowing them to enter the living room though not looking pleased about it.

Ino finally spoke up about their reasoning.

"We haven't gotten to see your brooding good looks that much this weekend so thought you could join us on our shopping trip to the mall!"

She was by now hanging on his shoulder as Sakura glared from mere feet away.

"Hey, what's going on?"

All eyes turned to the blonde coming downstairs in only his boxers, rubbing at his eyes and not fully awake. The girls continued to gawk in confusion as Kiba and Neji's gazes instantly locked onto Sasuke, both with a smirk.

"Go get dressed, idiot."

"Huh?"

That was when he finally looked around, blushing severely before dashing back upstairs.

"Late night, Sasuke?"

Dark eyes locked on Kiba.

"Shut up. It's not what it looks like."

"Oh?" Neji smirked triumphantly. "If I recall correctly, Kiba couldn't stay here last summer because you only have the one bedroom and no cot. Has that changed?"

"You know it hasn't."

Neji glanced at the living room.

"Well it seems he didn't sleep on the couch, nor did you."

"Mind your own business, Hyuuga."

"Hey guys, you usually show up so early?"

Naruto came down grinning and dressed this time.

"We came to see if Sasuke wanted to go to the mall."

"No, we're busy so you can leave now."

"But I thought you said last night that we were going there today?"

Naruto got a dirty look that instantly shut him up as he realized that he had obviously stuck his foot in his mouth. And the four others were looking at Sasuke, Neji looking especially smug.

"Not wanting to go to the mall with us or planning to drag your boyfriend back to bed first?"

Both girls looked ready to attack Naruto who took a step back.

"Not much choice now, have a seat while we get ready."

He turned and shoved a sputtering and blushing Naruto back upstairs.

"Why do they keep saying I'm your boyfriend?"

"Think about it, idiot."

He slammed the bedroom door behind them as he shoved the blonde towards the bathroom.

"What?"

"They know I only have one bedroom and one bed, then you come downstairs in just your boxers."

"Why didn't you set them straight?.!"

A pale arm reached in, turning on the shower before beginning to strip off clothing.

"Like they would have believed us."

"Whoa, what are you doing!"

A blushing Naruto turned to face the door.

"Taking a shower, hurry up and strip, I don't want them unsupervised in my house for long."

"You want us to take a shower together!"

The Uchiha was already climbing in.

"Why not, we do it in gym all the time."

"Yeah, but that's different!"

"How so?"

"Because it's gym."

His excuse sounded weak to his own ears and he knew by the snort that the other found it so.

It was with a very red face, that he kept carefully away from certain areas on certain people, that he joined in the shower, both boys setting a new record in getting clean and back out.

It was just under fifteen minutes later that they came back down, cleaned and dressed to go.

"All ready? How about Naruto ride with us and one of the girls can ride with you?"

Both girls instantly started to shove each other to be chosen.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"Naruto is riding with me, now get out so I can lock the door."

It was with a superior smirk that Neji led the others out, Sasuke almost slamming the door on Kiba before locking it.

"Why don't you want me riding with Neji?"

"Because he's an ass and I don't like other people in my car."

Naruto couldn't help but smirk as he slid into his seat.

"Just the two of us, huh?" He batted his eyes before adopting his most feminine voice. "Why Sasuke-kun, I didn't know you cared."

"Just shut up, idiot."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't until they all sat down to each lunch in the food court that Neji had another chance to talk with the blonde.

"So, Naruto, just staying the weekend?"

"No, kind of a long story though."

"Food."

Both looked up as Sasuke almost slammed the tray down, obviously meaning it to end the conversation.

"Is Naruto living with you now?"

"It's none of your business."

"I see."

A glaring contest was instantly under way, neither boy willing to back down until a tanned hand moved between them, breaking the gaze.

"What's up with you two? I thought you guys were friends."

"Uchihas don't have friends."

Dark eyes glared at the other boy who suddenly added his two bits to the conversation.

"Shut up, Kiba."

"What? You know it's true, having friends requires emotion and we all know you don't have any."

"Hey!" All eyes turned to the now irate blonde standing over the table. "You don't know anything about Sasuke, so shut up!"

"Oh?" Pale fingers steepled in front of even paler eyes. "Care to fill us in?"

"Shut up and sit down, idiot. You're causing a scene."

"But…"

"I said shut up."

Naruto glared but sat back down, digging into the food on the tray that Sasuke brought over, much to both girls dismay, especially since he kept stealing food from Sasuke's plate and vice versa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was another hour before the Uchiha grabbed Naruto's arm, pulling him quietly away from the group as their entire attention was on some display.

"What's up?"

"Getting away from them, come on, we have to get you clothes."

"Oh, okay."

He couldn't help but glance at the dark haired boy, his mind already going at a million miles an hour. Last night he said they were coming here to get him clothes, but when the others showed up this morning he said they were busy. So then he meant for them to come here but didn't want the others with them.

Was it because of him? Did he embarrass him that much?

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you want the others with us at the mall?"

"Because they annoy me. What size do you wear?"

Blue eyes blinked before he noticed they were already standing in from of a jeans display.

"I'm not exactly sure. I don't annoy you?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto's pants, noticing the size tag was long gone. Figured.

"Not as much, just find a style you like and grab a couple sizes."

"Oh, okay."

It didn't take long and both boys had arms full of clothing while making their way to the dressing rooms. Surprisingly there wasn't an attendant and no one else there, a rack of clothes to be returned gave Naruto an idea as he grabbed a discarded article, hiding it before heading into a booth.

The blonde figured out what size he wore, after that it was actually fun for him. He had never gotten to try on clothes like this. Sasuke had one more outfit to try when Naruto decided to play his joke and slipped into the pilfered clothing.

How women fit in these were beyond him! And itchy! What kind of an idiot designed this!

There wasn't too much lace, majority of it was a blue satin and black sheer, though he gave up on pulling out the g-string after three tries. Peeking out, he watched Sasuke just a few feet away, looking in the full length mirror at an outfit, and made certain they were still alone before smirking and stepping into the view of the mirror.

He stood there with a smirk, he was certain even Shikamaru would turn beet red and die if he pulled this on him and figured that maybe a good laugh would help the stressed Uchiha.

Only he didn't get laughter as dark eyes locked on his reflection, blinked, blinked some more and then their owner slowly turned around, eyes moving from top to bottom a couple times.

"N-Naruto?" Finally the lips twitched, one side moving up as he fought off a smile. "You really are an idiot."

He couldn't help but grin, sauntering over to the other in his best imitation of a female walk before falling into the voice the dark haired boy hated. "Oh, but Sasuke-kun, don't you want me to wear this to bed tonight?"

"Only if you plan to sleep on the couch."

One pale hand moved out to touch the sheer middle, tugging experimentally on it.

Of course that was when someone else came in, making a strangled noise at the sight the twoboys made before turning and leaving the room.

It was only minutes later that two blushing and laughing boys came out of the dressing room and hurried away before anyone came to kick them out. Sasuke took Naruto's pile of chosen clothing and put it with his own, keeping a garment snagged on their way out carefully hidden.

The Uchiha was glad when the blonde became sidetracked, leaving him alone at the register with the blushing girl who was trying, and failing to flirt with him. Her eyes grew as she came across the blue and black garment.

"I'm certain your girlfriend will love it, did you want it boxed?"

"No, just put it with the rest."

He noted the girls crestfallen look with some satisfaction, though it never showed on his face.

Of course they were only able to hit one more store before the others found them, yelling out happily to the dark haired boy.

"They're never glad to see me."

"Be thankful and stop grumbling."

When the Uchiha starkly refused to go see a movie with them, Neji suggested they did what they had on Friday, rent movies and watch them at Sasuke's house. Everyone aside from a growling dark haired boy agreed and Naruto found himself almost having to pull the other from the mall, getting death glares every inch of the way.

"Why don't you want them over?"

"I already told you, they annoy me."

"But I thought they were your friends."

"Hhn."

"Is that even a reply?"

"We sit how we did the other night."

"What?"

"If you make me sit by either of those girls you will be sleeping in the garage."

"Fine. Sheesh, you really don't like girls, do you?" A dawning look of shock covered the blonde boy's face when he wasn't answered. "You don't like girls, are you serious?.!"

Last thing he needed was the blonde screeching that in his ear and around town.

"Just shut up, idiot, you're giving me a headache."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------

That night they only watched two movies, but Neji noticed the odd looks that Naruto continually gave to Sasuke.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Obsidian eyes turned to slits.

"Do you ever mind your own business?"

Neji sat back, a smug grin on his face.

"Well, it was hard not to notice how Naruto kept looking at you."

Those same dark eyes turned to the blonde who suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"It doesn't concern you."

"Naruto, you know if you and Sasuke are having a fight, we do have a spare room at my house you could stay in."

Pale fists clenched as he swallowed, something that the blonde did notice before he looked up, his normal, bright grin plastered on his face.

"Naw, I'm fine, he just cheated at rock, paper scissors and I have to make breakfast."

Dark eyes blinked at him in surprise, Naruto knew and he was still staying here, even with the sleeping arrangements?.!

"I see. Leave it to an Uchiha to find a way to cheat at that." He smirked at the evil look sent his way before standing. "We should be going, school tomorrow. Will you be joining us for lunch, Naruto?"

Kiba looked ready to try and attack Naruto on the spot, as well as both girls, who the blonde was certain that his life would be in danger around if they had weapons.

"Well, I usually spend lunch with my friend."

"Feel free to join us if he isn't there, then."

That said the others left, Sasuke visibly relaxing as he locked the door behind them.

"That Neji guy is creepy, what is up with him?"

"Long time rivalry, he wants to be the best and I am."

"Oh, okay. Come on, I'm beat."

It wasn't until they were both in bed, that the silence was broken, each had spent the entire time in thought.

Sasuke spent it wondering why Naruto was still there, given how he reacted every time someone asked if he was Sasuke's boyfriend.

Naruto's mind was still trying to wrap itself around the concept that the Uchiha was homosexual and exactly what it meant that he had invited the blonde to stay here, in his bed no less. Was he hoping for a… relationship? But Naruto wasn't into guys, well except that dream but there was no way he was going to admit to having that!

"Naruto?"

The sudden voice broke him from his mental war.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you still here?"

"You kicking me out?"

There was a deep sigh in the barely lit room.

"No, but Neji offered you your own room."

"Yeah, but that guy gives me the creeps."

There followed a chuckle.

"I see."

"Sasuke?"

"Hmmm?"

"Does this mean I have to worry about you trying to molest me in my sleep?"

"Idiot."

He couldn't help but smile since he could hear the laughter in the other's voice.

"Alright, night Ice Prince."

"Night, idiot."

Both boys finally fell asleep, this time a deep restful sleep, one that neither had been lucky to have in years. The sounds of their even breathing filling the room, with the occasional mumbled words, though Naruto usually stopped talking when Sasuke nudged him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go! I hope you liked... and if so then don't forget to review! Honest, the more encouragement I get, the faster I update!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own, more so the pity...

I hope you all enjoy! I have to go work on setting up the pool but I wanted to get this up... I couldn't believe so many reviews already! I love you people!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke woke up warm and comfortable, snuggling into the body plastered against his front. This was so nice, warm, comfortable, even the soft snores were soothing.

Of course that was when his mind awoke enough to catch his thought process and it was with a bit of shock that sleepy eyes opened to take in the blonde he was spooning with, one arm wrapped around the other's waist and being held to a tan chest like some kind of teddy bear.

Alright, this could be good or very, very bad. Last night Naruto had stayed, even knowing which way Sasuke swung, did that mean he was interested? But then he also asked if he had to worry about being molested and Sasuke was pretty certain the other would count this under that term. He did not like the thought of hearing the blonde screeching this early in the morning.

The length of exposed tan neck was definitely tempting though, making him lick his lips with the desire to taste what was so innocently offered up.

Mumbled words broke his spell right before he began sampling, startling him with how close he had come, it was with a great amount of trepidation and careful movements that he began to extricate himself from his bed mate. The action wasn't helped when arms tightened around his, clinging to it and mumbling a plea not to be left.

If it wasn't for the fact that he was certain Naruto was not awake, the Uchiha would be sorely tempted to just lay back down and cuddle up. But he knew better and grit his teeth at the adorable whine and pout that he received once his arm was free.

Several deep breaths later, Sasuke took his eyes from the ceiling to glance at a sleeping Naruto, once again questioning his sanity before he climbed from bed to start his day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue eyes opened with a grin.

"Food!"

He was out of the bed and scrambling down the stairs before truly waking up. Of course this meant that the Uchiha came out of the kitchen to see what fell and started laughing at the pile of Naruto now gracing the bottom steps.

"What are you… doing?"

"Ow! I smelled food."

"So you tumbled down the stairs?"

"No, I tried to run down but that didn't work."

"You really do think with your stomach, idiot."

He got a sheepish yet happy grin before stepping forward and helping the blonde up, both heading into the kitchen, one to finish eating and the other to start.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto picked at his clothes.

"Stop it."

"But they're so stiff."

"They're new, haven't you ever had new clothes?"

"No."

Sasuke was about ready to hit himself, of course the other hadn't.

"They'll break in."

Naruto spotted Shikamaru as they pulled into the parking lot, the instant whispering as he stepped from the dark car had his friend tearing his gaze away from the clouds to look his way.

"Why is everyone looking at us and whispering?"

"Think about it, idiot."

"Oh."

His cheeks colored before he got it under control and headed down towards the brunette, his trademark grin already plastered in place.

"Getting a ride to school now?"

"Ummm, yeah, something like that."

"So the rumors are true then, huh?"

"What rumors?"

"You're living with Uchiha."

"Well," One hand scratched the back of a blonde head sheepishly. "I'm kind of staying with him right now, they needed my apartment."

"Kicked you out?"

"Yeah."

His backpack hit the ground as he sat beside his friend.

"Nice clothes, new?"

Another blush was fighting it's way to Naruto's cheeks.

"Yeah."

"Uchiha?" He gulped and nodded, if Sasuke's friends were already jumping to conclusions then what did his friend think! "So is the other rumor true?"

"What rumor?"

Shikamaru nodded towards where a group of girls looked ready to lynch the blonde.

"That Uchiha only has one bed."

"Where did you hear that?.!"

"So it is true."

"Nothing is going on! It's just a really big bed, it wouldn't have even fit in my old apartment!"

"Sure, whatever. Like I really care who you're sleeping with. Let's get to class."

That time Naruto couldn't hide the blush, especially knowing that somehow some very misinterpreted information had already made it's way around the school.

He passed his test with flying colors, his homework was turned in on time, but the fact that most of his teachers were giving him odd looks, as if trying to figure out some difficult puzzle, did not help matters.

Lunch time came and he was still getting odd looks as he ate with Shikamaru, thankfully his friend glared back at anyone that came too close. Naruto was just too mortified to even look anyone in the eye right now.

"I don't know why you're so embarrassed."

"Everyone thinks I'm with Sasuke, as in with,with the Ice Prince."

"So."

"So?"

Confused blue looked up.

"You could do a hell of a lot worse than the most popular guy in school, hell, most the dirty looks are because these people wished they were in your place."

"But nothing is going on."

"They won't believe that and since Uchiha has turned down every girl in the school, it makes it look even more suspicious."

"I know, even the teachers are looking at me weird."

"Figures, most are probably trying to figure out what he sees in you."

"Hey!"

The glare didn't phase Shikamaru in the slightest.

"It's not like they know you, or the fact that you're the only one to crack that cold shell he has."

"Yeah, he has been laughing a lot more. Especially when I almost got us kicked out of that store, I think he was having trouble breathing as we ran for the register."

"Exactly my point."

Their conversation moved on to other things, Naruto now having the courage again to act normal, holding his head up, grinning and cracking jokes.

It was when he entered Kakashi's room that he really wished the earth would swallow him whole.

"Naruto, may I have a word?"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?"

The grin already made him nervous.

"It seems I was correct, your body was perfectly safe in Sasuke's hands."

His cheeks truly colored, hell his whole face turned red as his jaw dropped.

"Kakashi-sensei! Nothing like that is going on! We're just friends."

"Of course." He was given a conspiratorial wink. "Just like Iruka and I are merely colleagues."

Kakashi and Iruka?.! No way!

But then that did explain why they were always talking and going places together.

He numbly took his seat, oblivious to the way that Gaara watched him.

------------------------------------------

By the time that he was on the basket ball court, Naruto decided that he had it, walking around embarrassed all day over nothing. He was going to have some fun and for once his team would win!

As usual, it was Sasuke guarding his back, sticking close to use the first opening to steal the ball.

"You know… you keep this close to my butt and I might think I should buy night clothes."

Dark eyes grew huge before the Uchiha froze, red coloring his cheeks before Naruto was gone and he realized exactly what had been pulled on him.

Revenge would be sweet.

"Maybe I'm staying this close because it's the only way I get a free feel."

Naruto's jaw dropped and the ball was gone, leaving the blonde to curse at falling for his own trick.

"Getting that hard up, Ice Prince?"

Their game was becoming more competitive.

"Or I could just be deciding which position I want you in tonight."

"SASUKE!" Blue eyes got huge as Naruto screeched, instantly silencing the whole gym. "You pervert!.!"

Tan hands instantly slapped across his own mouth as it hit him what he said, how loud and exactly how everyone was taking it. Sasuke couldn't even steal the ball since he was trying too hard not to lose it laughing.

The game did resume, after the coach blew his whistle to snap everyone back to reality, making Naruto more determined than ever to beat Sasuke.

--------------------------

The blonde's team didn't win, but for once they were close, of course the fact that it was mainly Naruto and Sasuke playing and trying to get past each other with comments made for shock factor had everyone entertained.

The coach blew the whistle and all four courts of boys headed in, the blonde couldn't wait to get a shower, he hadn't played that hard in awhile.

He wished the school actually had hot water instead of this barely lukewarm temperature, but it still felt good as he put his face under the spray. This was what he needed, well it was until he suddenly found his wrists in someone else's hands, held above his head as another body pressed his tightly to the tiles.

"What the hell?.!"

"Is this how you like it?"

He froze when he realized the body holding him was naked and grinding into his own, a quick glance to the side showed they had everyone's attention, but no one was stepping forward.

"G-Gaara?"

"Is this what the Uchiha does, make you feel like his little bitch?"

"Get off me! Let go!"

He notice Shikamaru step towards the showers before turning and heading away, he hoped to get the teacher.

"Why should I?"

His struggling wasn't helping but a healthy dose of panic started to rise when it only seemed to pull a groan from the other boy.

This was a nightmare, it had to be a nightmare! He was safely asleep in Sasuke's bed, yeah, that was it.

Suddenly the body was pulled off Naruto, an all too familiar voice filling his ears.

"Get off him!"

Naruto turned around to see an impressively irate Uchiha facing off against Gaara, before an arm pulled him back and a towel was shoved into his hands.

Shikamaru hadn't gotten the teacher but Sasuke instead?

Almost the entire boy's gym class was now inside the shower area, jostling for good spots as the two completely naked boys stared each other down.

That detail was next to hit his mind, right before Gaara attacked, only to be blocked and have to defend from an attack aimed at him. Sasuke was naked, completely naked and fighting someone over… him?

He felt a hand on his chin, lifting it and closing his open mouth.

"Try not to drool too much, Naruto, it doesn't help your story."

He couldn't help but color darkly, the blush making it's way down his neck.

Sure he had seen Sasuke in only swimming trunks but he was never able to just stand back and watch, this was so much more as he took in all the smooth skin moving fluidly over a well muscled frame. Was this what all the girls meant? The Uchiha was perfect, toned, unblemished, looking like a god among men as he traded attacks, completely at ease with his own nakedness.

Naruto managed to get the towel around his waist, willing his body not to react in the way that the stirrings in his abdomen seemed to indicate it wanted to.

So far Gaara hadn't landed a single blow, but then Sasuke hadn't connected solidly either, they seemed well matched as they moved around the tiled area trading punches and kicks.

This was insane! His life was perfectly normal this time a week ago!

The sound of flesh solidly connecting with tile instantly ripped him from his thoughts as he watched a slightly winded Uchiha move to stand over Gaara.

"Leave. Him. Alone! I won't warn you again."

He turned, walking away from the red-head like he ruled the world and knew it, exuding confidence as he stalked over, grabbing a tanned forearm and pulling Naruto over to the shower area slightly out of the way.

Neither said a word as they got clean, the other boys still giving them odd looks and whispering amongst themselves. Oh yeah, this would be around school before the final bell rang.

Naruto might as well give up, if he had any hopes of getting a girlfriend, at this point he could kiss those goodbye.

He was glad that his next class wasn't with Sasuke as he walked with Shikamaru.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you get the teacher? Why him?"

"Well, I didn't figure I could count on that idiot to believe me and I only managed to get Gaara's name out while pointing to the showers and he was on the war path. Seemed like I picked the right one to me. What was Gaara trying to do, anyway?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh..."

Naruto blinked before they went into their class, only one more after this and he was home free, at least for the day.

----------------------------------------------------

Naruto stepped from his last class of the day to meet pale eyes.

"Naruto."

"Neji. What do you want?"

Yeah, he seriously gave him the creeps.

"It seems rumors abound about you and Sasuke."

"I noticed."

He shouldered his bag as he turned and headed for his locker.

"Is there any truth in them?"

"Depends on the rumor."

"You and Sasuke being a couple?"

"No, you should know that."

He growled as he tried the combination again.

"You realize you could stop these rumors."

His fingers stopped.

"How?"

"Distance yourself from Sasuke, say, find a new tutor, move out, hard for the rumors to keep going with no basis."

"What do you want, Neji?"

"Just offering some help, I do have that spare room."

"I'm fine where I am."

"Hyuuga."

Both boys looked up at the cold voice.

"Uchiha." Neji smirked as he looked back at Naruto. "My offer still stands."

Sasuke stepped forward as Neji walked away, brushing tan fingers aside and quickly opening the locker.

"You remember my combination!"

"Photographic memory, let's go."

The dark haired boy stayed where he was though as the blonde switched out his books before they headed to the car together in silence.

It wasn't until they got home that either spoke again, and even then it was Naruto as he pulled out his homework for the night.

"You heard the rumors?"

"Yeah."

The Uchiha set down two sodas before taking the seat next to him.

"Do you know who started them?"

The blonde sat down as well, eyes trained on his book.

"I have a couple guesses." Dark eyes studied the blonde. "What was Gaara trying to do?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. Shikamaru went to get you?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you… save me?"

He had to admit it to himself, he hadn't been in a position to fight back right then, Gaara had taken him by surprise and who knew how far the other boy had planned to take things. Sasuke had saved him, as much as it made him feel like a weak girl or something.

"Would you prefer I hadn't?"

"No, I'm glad you did, I was just surprised."

He got a grunt in reply and took it as the end of the conversation, which it was.

Homework didn't take long and Sasuke suggested they swim, it was a great idea, both boys needed to unwind after that day.

By that evening Naruto seemed to be back to himself and Sasuke couldn't help but smile as the blonde danced around, singing off key with the stereo as he set the table. Though he did laugh when the air guitar started and much to the blonde's delight, he got the Uchiha to sing chorus for him and even dance a little bit.

Had anyone that normally knew the dark haired boy seen him at that moment, they most likely would have thought it a hallucination.

But both boys sat down to eat with a smile and the good mood lasted until they were in bed.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Think tomorrow will be as bad as today?"

"That or worse."

"Great."

"You turned Neji down again."

"Yeah, I still say that guy is seriously creepy."

There was a chuckle in the dimly lit room.

"It would stop the rumors."

Naruto's heart stopped, was Sasuke saying he wanted him to go stay with Neji?

"Do you want me out?"

"No."

"Are you worried about the rumors?"

"No, no one would dare to start anything with me over them."

"Unlike me."

"I thought you would take the offer, for that reason."

Naruto's strained chuckle filled the air.

"Naw, I never let others make my decisions before and I'm not about to start now."

Both boys went to sleep, determined that they weren't going to let these rumors effect them.

--------------------------------------------

Please don't forget to review!.. more reviews and the faster I update!...:grins sheepishly:... pwease?


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for all the reviews!.. I hope you like this chapter!... I'll get back to writing now and let you read..

disclaimer: no, I'm not lucky enough to own Naruto or the characters... so this is just for fun

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was, unsurprisingly the first awake the next morning and amazingly comfortable. He was laying on his back and if it wasn't for that hair occasionally tickling his jaw, he might have slept longer.

Dark eyes opened to take in the situation, a small thrill moving through him.

Sasuke was laying on his back and sometime during the night Naruto had rolled over and cuddled into him, the blonde's head was resting comfortably on his chest, one tan arm draped across the pale chest while a tan leg had thoroughly captured a pale one. He began to try and untangle himself, only to have the arm and leg tighten around him while mumbled protests reached his ears.

He didn't have the heart to force the issue, they had plenty of time before school and the sight of Naruto laying on his chest while smiling softly was just too cute to disturb.

For his part, Naruto was having a wonderful dream.

It was the weekend and life was perfect. He had been watching movies all day, broken only when they went swimming or fed each other. For the first time in his life he felt cared about, he could no longer remember the sound of his parents voices, or what it felt like to be held. But that didn't matter because he was learning what it felt like now as two pale arms tightened around him. He couldn't help his grin as he closed his eyes, tilting his head to nuzzle the pale neck, happy at the noises it earned him before he moved higher.

"Naruto…"

He loved hearing his name said like that, the husky tones, the need, the way he and only he could affect this man.

"Sasuke…"

Dark eyes opened wider as Naruto began to move on his chest, at first he wondered if the other boy was awake but as soon as those soft lips began to work at his neck, Sasuke melted. The lips were leaving a trail of fire up his skin as they worked, the tan body shifting to lay a bit more on top of him while his arms tightened to hold the other boy steady.

"Naruto?"

Was he awake? Did he realize what he was doing? But more importantly, did he even want to stop him if he wasn't?

"Sasuke…"

Hearing his name fall from those lips answered that, whether the other boy was awake or asleep, he was still the one intended for the kiss, right!

Those lips moved up as he tilted his head down, certain he felt electricity as their lips met, dark eyes sliding closed and pressing forward, sealing the kiss more firmly.

That was the point that blue eyes blinked open.

This… was… a… dream?

No, his lips were most definitely connected to the Uchiha's, his body being held very similarly to how it had been in his dream and now they were shifting. It wasn't much, just enough that the dark haired boy was obviously taking control of the kiss and the gentle nip on his bottom lip almost made him gasp.

Instead he pulled back, eyes huge as they met startled black.

"S-Sasuke?"

His first kiss! His first kiss had just been with another guy!

The dark haired boy opened his mouth only to close it again quickly before he seemed to fully realize their position and his arms released their hold.

Naruto instantly rolled away, sitting up and placing tentative fingers to his lips while Sasuke climbed out of bed, moving into the bathroom without saying a word and beginning his morning routine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------

By the time they pulled up to the school, neither had yet to say anything about the kiss, actually they had barely spoken at all. Naruto sipped at his mocha, Sasuke had picked them both up one on the way to school, saying something about seeing Naruto so calm was unnerving.

Sasuke was waiting for the bomb to drop, for the blonde to say something about the kiss or worse yet, about moving out. It wasn't until they reached the school and both boys were climbing from the car that he steeled himself to find out if Naruto hated him.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

Bright blue eyes looked up at him even as a blush dusted across his tan cheeks.

"I'm picking up some lunch today, did you want anything in particular?"

"You're not eating with your friends?"

"I was thinking we could eat together."

It felt like a giant weight was lifted when the grin he had come to know so well once again returned to that face.

"You know me, I'll eat anything!"

"Alright, I'll find you guys at lunch then."

"We'll be in our usual spot."

Naruto bounded off happily drinking his coffee, missing the smirk that was directed at his back and seemingly oblivious to the looks he was getting from the student body at large.

"Shikamaru!"

A look of horror crossed said person's face when a rather hyper blonde jumped onto the table and was almost nose to nose.

"Who bought that?"

He nodded towards the coffee.

"Sasuke."

"Is he suicidal?"

"I don't think so."

"You two must be getting along better."

One couldn't help but notice the blush now heating up Naruto's face.

"Yeah, umm, we get along fine. I mean for him being Mr. Perfect and all."

"I notice that your voice lacked the usual cynical tone when calling him that. What, did you guys make out or something?"

"NO!"

Over half the students stopped their conversations and looked over at the yell while the brunette merely arched an eyebrow.

"Interesting."

"It's not what you think! I woke up and he was kissing me."

"So he just started kissing you with no reason?"

"Yeah!"

"Did he have you pinned on the bed?"

"Well, no."

"He was leaning over you?"

"No, I was kind of, well... he probably pulled me on top of him! Yeah! That's it, he did it just to confuse me."

"Let me get this straight, you woke up on top of him during a kiss?"

"Well, yeah."

"Sounds more like you were kissing him."

"No! I told you I'm not into guys!"

"Are you certain it wasn't a dream then?"

Naruto shook his head solemnly.

"No, in the dream we were on the couch."

"So you have wet dreams about him?"

"NO!"

"Interesting."

The blonde was about to argue his innocence more but the bell rang, signaling the start of the day.

It seemed as though the blonde was back to his happy, grinning, oblivious self. He met the eyes of others again, grinning happily and cracking jokes.

Whatever had bothered him the day before seemed to have been long forgotten.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was stopped between classes by Naruto's first period teacher and asked if she had done something to make the stoic boy mad at her. He merely smirked, having already spotted Naruto bouncing around the halls.

Literally.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes! Lunch! Food!"

"Sorry, dude, my mom packed today."

"Oh, that's alright."

He gave his friend a grin while taking a seat beside him.

"I think that coffee affected you more than we thought."

"Naw, I'm fine."

His friend's attention was suddenly behind him, a quizzical look on his face.

"Why is Uchiha carrying a pizza?"

Naruto instantly perked back up, almost bouncing.

"He got pizza! Yeah! Pizza!"

Shikamaru waited until Sasuke had sat down the pizza, Naruto opening the box and attacking it enthusiastically.

"So, how long have you liked him?"

"What?"

Dark eyes locked onto the speaker, the blonde looking confused as he munched happily.

"Riding in your car, living in your house, new clothes, buying lunch and if the rumors are true, sharing one bed."

The blush on both boy's faces was evident, though Sasuke covered his by grabbing a slice of the quickly disappearing lunch.

"Shikamaru! I already told you…"

"Yeah, wet dreams and waking up kissing, of course there's nothing going on."

Both boys almost choked on mouthfuls of cheese and meats.

"Shut up!"

Naruto was an interesting shade of red.

"Wet dreams, idiot?"

"Not of you!"

One finger was pointed accusingly at Sasuke's chest.

"You wake up kissing other people?"

"No!" He instantly realized the trap and fisted his hands in his hair. "Argh! You're both making my head hurt!"

"There's something in there to hurt?"

"Don't start Ice Prince!"

"Or you'll cut him off?"

"Shikamaru! You're supposed to be my friend!"

"And I am." He looked back at the clouds moving slowly above them. "As your friend I'm pointing out the obvious that you seem to miss."

Naruto started to storm away, stopped, grabbed two slices of pizza and stomped off in a huff.

Sasuke took the now empty seat.

"So he really was dreaming about me."

"He talks in his sleep."

"I know."

Judging from the way the Uchiha was studying each bite, you would have thought the pizza amazingly interesting.

"Your friends don't seem too thrilled about you and Naruto."

"I've never cared what they think."

"Didn't think you did. You do realize though that if you hurt Naruto I will hurt you."

"You can try."

Shikamaru sighed, eyes still on the clouds.

"He hasn't had an easy life."

"He told me."

"Naruto would just about kill for affection, if you abuse that…"

He was cut off by the other standing and dusting off his hands.

"He's probably already gotten himself in trouble."

And he walked off, though the cloud watching boy didn't seem phased in the slightest by this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was pissed! The nerve of those guys, thinking they just knew him so well!

"Hey, Naruto!"

Blue eyes widened at the sight of the blonde girl walking towards him. Great, most likely someone else coming to give him a hard time.

"Hey Temari."

What could she want with him, her face wasn't sneering, at least not yet.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure."

He grinned and scratched the back of his head to hide how nervous he felt.

"Is it true? The rumors about you and Uchiha?"

Great, another member of Mr. Perfect's fan club.

"I am staying with him but that's it. Nothing romantic or gross like that."

"So then you're not interested in guys?"

"No way! I'm a ladies man all the way!"

She smiled and he couldn't help but look for the bomb to hit.

"I was hoping you would say that." Alright, this had to be a joke, right? "Would you mind walking me to class?"

"N-No! Not at all!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark eyes narrowed from where their owner had watched the interaction, pale fists clenching the entire time.

What was she trying to do! It was obvious she was hitting on Naruto, but then hearing the blonde in his typical, overly loud fashion…

Sasuke couldn't say why it hurt exactly, but the feeling of betrayal was still there and it stung, the feeling being something he thought he was safe from. This just served to reemphasize his previous attitude, let anyone close and they will stab a knife in.

Turning, he stalked away in the opposite direction, he didn't need to hear or see anymore, the blonde made his feelings and views perfectly clear!

Neji and Kiba exchanged looks, smug grins on their faces as they watched the Uchiha head into the building. The Sasuke they knew was back in all his icy, cold glory.

It was with satisfaction that they headed towards their own lockers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was on cloud nine, he could swear it.

Sure others were whispering, staring and pointing, but this time he didn't care as the soft hand held in his own gave a gentle squeeze. He had been lucky that their previous classes were right next to each other so he could walk Temari to her next class on his way to gym.

"I almost forgot to give you my number before, so you could call tonight?"

"Yeah! I'll do that."

Gaara stood back and watched, a malicious grin on his face as the Uchiha's eyes were trained on the couple just up the hall.

So Naruto had dumped Sasuke for Temari? This was interesting, especially since the dark haired boy looked almost ready to attack when the girl leaned up and kissed Naruto's cheek.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The stupid grin still wasn't leaving his face as the basket ball game started, though that was fixed quickly.

He couldn't hold onto the ball for more than five seconds before Sasuke stole it, not allowing his team to score even one basket. It was more a massacre than anything else and Naruto had gotten a taste of the floor more than once.

He stood, ready to lay into the Uchiha when the cold look in those dark eyes made his words die in his throat. If he didn't know better, he would think the other boy was planning his death.

Hell, even when the tutoring first started, Sasuke hadn't had so much malevolence in his gaze.

"Sasuke?"

He didn't reply but Naruto had a feeling that it was a good thing the coach blew the whistle, ending their games.

Gaara had an odd smirk as they walked into the locker room and a sudden gift of self preservation kicked in, making Naruto wait for Shikamaru before heading into the showers. Something told him he didn't want to be near either Gaara or Sasuke at the moment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what is up with you and Temari?"

"Huh? How did you know?"

"Naruto, it's already around school, the rumors say you dumped Sasuke for her."

"No one dumped anyone! Sasuke and I were never together!"

"Interesting."

"What is?"

"Just my observations."

"Which are?"

"Nothing."

"You know Shikamaru, sometimes you confuse even me."

He was answered with a shrug as the two headed to their last class.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto headed straight for the black car after school, waving goodbye to Temari as she headed for the busses.

"Not going home with her?"

The voice was so cold it sent a shiver down the blonde's spine.

"What do you mean? She's not tutoring me."

"Nothing, get in, idiot."

He scowled but climbed into the car, noticing more kids watching them and immediately begin talking.

"What has you so pissed suddenly?"

"Nothing."

"If you say so."

The rest of the ride was quiet, they even studied in silence, broken only by the occasional question being answered. Naruto could swear the house felt colder and when he suggested they go swimming, it was met with a glare that made him scoot back.

He later set the table how they normally sat only to watch as Sasuke moved his place setting over, putting space between them as he had done the first night.

Something was definitely wrong with the brunette but he obviously wasn't willing to discuss it.

He debated trying to talk about it again after they went to bed, but since the other's back was to him, well he was smart enough to take that hint.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay! third time's the charm.. right? Seriously! I have been trying to post this for a couple days now! The Navy base did something, blew up a power converter or something, anyways... they took out power in the whole valley! I would almost have this proofed and up when bang, there went power...grrrrrr

Okay, about this chapter... when it gets down to Sasuke's nightmare... it gets a bit gory but also explains why he has a phobia of sharing food or drink, serious mental scarring.

so enjoy and please don't forget to review! Also the "--------------------" indicates scene, pov or time change.

Disclaimer: no own, no sue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Naruto found himself shoved violently away, Wednesday he hit the floor as his teddy bear stood and walked away.

Wait, did Naruto have a teddy bear? And where was Sasuke?

The week was shaping up just lovely for the two, they sat quietly in the car both to and from school, didn't say even two words passing in the halls and Sasuke was back to having lunch with his friends and scowling at everyone.

Sasuke alsoseemed to take a personal interest in humiliatingNaruto during basketball,but the blonde'slife wasn't too bad. He still had a place to stay, despite how uncomfortable it was between the two and Temari brought enough lunch to share with him each day. Of course it wasn't fun that she refused to sit around Shikamaru so now he saw even less of his best friend, but every time she kissed his cheek he felt it was worth it.

After all, having a girlfriend was what he always wanted, right?

Another bonus was that Gaara seemed to lose interest in him, something he was highly thankful for!

It seemed that between him dating someone and how mad Sasuke was at him, he wouldn't be able to get whatever the red-head was after anyway.

Sasuke's friends went back to treating him as if he didn't exist, but that was fine with him, at least that creepy Neji had backed off.

When Temari asked if they were to meet up at the dance that Friday, Naruto gave a whoop, jumping in the air and gathering quite the bit of attention. He was going to a dance! And would have a date!

Oh yeah, life was good!

----------------------------------------------

"You know, Sasuke, if you continue to glare like that they might just burst into flames eventually."

Dark eyes met pale ones, neither backing down.

"Sasuke, are you going to the dance this Friday? I was thinking we could go together?"

His attention diverted to the pink haired Sakura.

"I'm going and no."

"What's wrong Sasuke, things not work out like you planned between you and that loser?"

"Mind your own business, Kiba."

"What did you ever even see in him to begin with?"

Kiba suddenly found his back pressed forcefully into a tree, a pissed Uchiha nose to nose with him.

"I said to mind your own business."

His week was going horribly. Sure it was for the most part back to normal, but that didn't mean he was so content with normal anymore.

Naruto wasn't cracking nearly as many jokes and he had no desire to go swimming with the other boy, that was when his guard had started to come down the first time, and it wasn't happening again.

He refused to share food or drinks with the blonde, even going so far as smacking away the tan hand when it looked as if it was reaching for something of his.

He used basketball to vent some of his pain and anger, but watching the blue eyes looking up at him from the floor, confusion in their depths only seemed to twist the knife more. Didn't he realize what he was doing?.! Knowing that idiot, he was completely clueless.

And Naruto was.

-----------------------------------------------------------

It was in the early hours of the morning, before the sun had even risen that he woke up to the sound of whimpering. Rolling over and forcing blue eyes open, he was shocked at the sight.

Sasuke was still asleep, his head tossing as he whimpered and mumbled under his breath. But what had truly caught the blonde's attention was the tears.

The Ice Prince was crying in his sleep.

"Mommy… no… no… daddy…"

"Sasuke?

He sat up a bit, looking down at the boy still caught in his nightmare.

"Mommy… Itachi… no!… please… don't do it… Itachi!"

Naruto shook the pale shoulders just as dark eyes shot open, the Uchiha gasping for breath as sobs still tried to escape.

"Sasuke?"

The eyes finally seemed to focus, though they still looked half trapped in the nightmare.

"Nar-uto?"

"Yeah, you okay?"

It took a few deep breaths but he had himself mostly under control again.

"I'm fine."

"Whose Itachi?"

"What?"

Dark eyes looked fearful for a minute.

"You woke up screaming his name."

"Oh, no one, go back to sleep, idiot."

Sasuke rolled away, shivers still shakingthe Uchiha'sframe and tugging at the more sensitive boy's heart. He really didn't know what the other had been through and suddenly realized that fact.Naruto had an instinct on what might help, but it could also piss the other off more.

Well, worse come to worse he would be sleeping the rest of the night on the couch or get punched.

Shifting in the bed, he slowly pressed his body against Sasuke's, holding still when the other tensed but continued when he wasn't shoved roughly away. It took a few seconds of maneuvering, during which he kept waiting for the Uchiha to flip out on him but instead he eventually had himself spooning the other, his front pressed snuggly against the other's back, face nestled against the pale neck and shoulder and his tan arms contrasting as they held the other body.

"What are you doing?"

It was barely a whisper, but still enough to be heard.

"Holding you."

"Why?"

"Because you need it and I care."

He wasn't shoved away, but he also didn't realize that his words started fresh tears, stabbing and slicing at the other boy's heart.

So Naruto cared about him, but not in the way he had wanted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning found the two even more quiet than before, the Uchiha being even more distant and closed off. That day not even Neji could get a rise out of him and he didn't play basketball at all, instead excusing himself from gym altogether for not feeling well.

He hadn't dreamed about that night in years…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something had woken him up, maybe his parents had their tv up too loud? Either way he was awake and thirsty so the youngest Uchiha climbed from his bed and headed down the hall.

"Mommy? Mommy, I'm thirsty."

He could see the light flickering through the barely open door as he dragged his feet down the hall, a yawn escaping before he pushed open the door.

And a nightmare beyond anything he could imagine was spread out before him.

There was blood everywhere, his parent's tv toppled to the floor, one bedside lamp lay shattered against a wall, the other toppled and flashing off an on erratically.

The worst was in the bed, both his parents, he could barely recognize them, so much blood, so much blood everywhere.

It looked as if someone had pinned them to the bed with knives through their limbs, gagged their mouths and then dissected them. Though what his young mind didn't register, thankfully, was that judging from their faces and the way their bodies were contorted, the dissection began while they were still alive.

That was a fact he found out much later, and it had managed to work it's way into his memories of that night.

"Sasuke, what you doing in here?"

Tear stained eyes looked up at his brother.

"I-Itachi?"

"Yeah, what are you doing out of bed?"

Couldn't his brother see! Why was he so calm!

"M-mommy… daddy… what happened?"

"Don't worry about that, did you get up because you were thirsty?" The young Sasuke nodded, his thirst having previously been forgotten. "Do you want a drink of my cocoa?"

"O-okay."

He just made it back to standing, with his brother being so calm, was this all some trick?

He was handed the mug and took a big drink, only to have it stop in his mouth, dark eyes wide.

It was too thick, almost clotting and it was salty! Cocoa wasn't salty.

He dropped to his knees, spitting it out and wiping his lips to find blood smeared all over his hand now.

While his brother laughed, the young boy's stomach emptied itselfof everything contained within, leaving him retching and coughing on his hands and knees.

"I thought about killing you next, Sasuke, but you're too little, it wouldn't have been any fun. Did you want another drink? Mommy made it just for me." More insane laughter filled his ears, his mind reeling at how wrong his reality had suddenly become while his brother took another long drink from the mug. "But don't worry, I'll come back for you later, when you're older and more fun… unless"

That was when it seemed an explosion of noise and lights hit, all these people suddenly filling the room, several grabbing his older brother as another person picked him up, carrying him quickly from the room.

It was later that he realized it was the police that had arrived, one of the neighbors calling them because of the "odd" sight in his parent's bedroom before the curtains were closed and screams began, only to cut off suddenly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke bolted upright, the damp cloth falling from his head as he quickly regained his bearings.

The nurse's office, he remembered now that he wasn't feeling well and went there to lay down. That memory had struck again, leaving him cold and shaking.

Sasuke grabbed the nearest trash can before violently emptying his stomach, the sound instantly bringing the nurse.

"Uchiha? Are you alright?"

He wiped his mouth with the damp cloth offered.

"Yeah, just a nightmare."

"Maybe you should go home?"

"I'm not fit to drive yet and Naruto has one more class."

"Why don't you relax, if you're not up again five minutes before the bell then I will have Naruto notified to meet you here."

He nodded before falling back on the bed again, dark eyes staring at the ceiling.

Itachi, his sick, demented brother who now sat in prison. He hoped for the rest of his life, the man would never be fit to be loose in society, not by Sasuke's standards anyway.

When school let out he was already sitting behind the wheel of his car, his composure almost back to normal.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi, Mr. Perfect, you missed gym."

"I know."

"What happened?"

Naruto buckled his seat belt as they made their way from the parking lot.

"I wasn't feeling well."

The blonde scooted closer to his door.

"You're not going to get me sick before the dance, are you?"

"No, calm down idiot, I don't have a cold."

"Is it because of that dream last night?"

Dark eyes hardened as Sasuke gripped the steering wheel hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Naruto didn't have homework for once but the two boys still spent the night in silence.

They ate dinner without a single word, you could tell it was hard but every time the blonde would lift his head to say something, Sasuke would meet his eyes briefly and shake his head no.

When Naruto tried to join him to watch tv, the dark haired boy merely got up and left the room, it was later that he found him on the computer but the screen was closed before he could see what the other was looking up.

That night they slept facing away from each other again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday was even harder since the two boys didn't have school to distract them.

"How about we go swimming?"

"No."

"Play a video game?"

"No."

"Watch movies?"

"I'm going out for awhile."

"Great! I'll go with you."

"NO!"

Blonde eyes blinked at the harsh tone, what had he done to deserve being yelled at like that? A deep sigh taken by the pale boy madeNaruto think he might relent, but instead Sasuke walked away without another word.

It was about an hour later that the bell rang, startling Naruto from the computer game he had been engrossed in.

Sasuke wouldn't ring the bell.

His stomach dropped and he swore the temperature plummeted at the sight of the two boys standing there.

"Is Sasuke home?"

"No…"

Kiba was glaring at him like his simple answer wasn't enough.

"Aren't you going to invite us in?"

A blush stained his cheeks at his own behavior, most likely they just wanted to wait for Sasuke to get back, so he stepped aside and motioned for them to enter.

"I don't know when he will get back, but if you want to wait you can."

"That's fine." Pale eyes were on the tan boy as their owner sat down, Kiba once again taking the chair. "It gives us a chance to become better acquainted."

Alright, that didn't sound good and he was seriously starting to freak Naruto out.

"I-I think we know each other just fine."

His nervous habit kicked in, causing him to plaster a grin on his face while scratching the back of his head.

"But we have hardly spoken, much less without Sasuke around to interrupt."

"Umm, he uh... alright. So what did you guys want to talk about?"

"There were a lot of rumors going around."

"Yeah, I know."

Kiba finally put his two bits in.

"So were you dating Sasuke or just sleeping your way into his house?"

"What!" Naruto was instantly standing. "You jerk! Just try to say that to my face!"

"I already did." His smirk made the blonde's blood boil. "And I now understand why he calls you an idiot."

"Kiba, enough, this isn't what we came for."

"Yeah, why are you guys here?"

"Naruto," Neji's calm voice made him want to step back, or at least try to flee the room. "Did you and Sasuke have… relations?"

"Relations? What do you mean?"

"We know that the two of you have been sharing a bed."

"Yeah, but nothing happens." His blush returned. "I mean, he has his side and I have mine."

"So you found no physical comfort in each other?"

He didn't notice until then how close Neji had gotten and a glance at Kiba showed the other boy smirking, an evil glint in his eyes.

"N-no."

He went to step back but found the loveseat behind him, falling would have been nice just to put more space between them. He didn't get his wish when pale arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back to Neji's chest.

"You should be more careful, you could get hurt."

This. Was. Not. Good!

He was trying to kick start his brain into gear but it just kept repeating that phrase.

"I-I'm fine, honest. Please let go."

"What is it that he sees in you? What do you have that no one else does?"

"I don't know!"

The blonde planted both his hands on Neji's slender chest, pushing as hard as he could, and would have sighed in relief when the other let go, that is if his back didn't hit another chest.

Why was it that he never figured out a trap until it was already sprung?.!

A glance over his shoulder showed him the smirking visage of Kiba, and he hadn't even heard him leave the chair.

"But we want to know."

Blue eyes were huge as he looked between the two, his heart racing in his chest as Neji took over speaking again.

"And who knows, you might decide that Uchiha isn't to your tastes after all, I do still have that room."

"I don't… date guys."

Neji merely smirked, it was chilling.

"Is there something we don't know about Sasuke?"

"W-What?"

He suddenly found his wrists in an iron grip.

What was with these guys and grabbing his wrists?.!

"I saw how you watched that fight, in the locker room. Your friend had to close your mouth and even then your eyes never left his body."

"I don't know what you mean!"

Suddenly Kiba's voice was much too close to his ear for comfort and made him swallow the lump of fear growing in his throat.

"Did you think no one would notice you? How hungrily you watched Uchiha's naked body as he fought over you, or the blush when he touched you. Do you only follow so easily after you've been fucked?"

Alright, that was it. Cold sweat began to break out, blue eyes darting for a means of escape.

"Let go of me! We haven't done anything but kiss!"

His mouth instantly shut when his brain registered his admission, though both the other boys merely smirked.

"Is that so? Very unlike Sasuke to not go after something he wants."

Wait, go after something he wants?.! But they were just friends!

His struggles increased when his hands were suddenly above his head and a pair of cold hands slipped under the hem of his shirt.

"Stop it! Let go of me!"

The tongue licking up the back of his ear made him shudder violently in revulsion.

"Just relax, you'll enjoy this." That awful tongue was back at his ear. "And if you're really good you might end up with two boyfriends who can be very giving."

"No! Let go!"

A gasp tore from his throat when both nipples were pinched harshly.

"I told you that you'd like it."

The cold hands moving south made his struggles increase, the tan body bucking and twisting in it's captor's iron grip.

"Do you always give Uchiha this much trouble?.!"

"No! But he wouldn't force me!"

Neji's voice was too smug.

"Then you two have been together."

"No! But…"

"But what, Naruto? Is he better than us? Would you fight us but welcome his cock?.!"

The voice was getting dangerously low and the hands were grabbing at him with more force, making the panic rise.

"YES! Let me go! Sasuke! Help!"

Kiba's chuckle was dark enough to raise the hairs on his neck.

"You're supposed to scream our names, not his!"

"What. Are. You. Doing!"

All movement stopped as tear filled blue eyes turned to the cold voice he was never so thankful to hear before.

"Sasuke…"

Kiba's hands finally released his wrists and even though he wanted to sink where he was with relief, he scrambled over the loveseat to stand behind the Uchiha, resting his head between the other's shoulder blades as his body shook.

--------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------

I know, leaving a cliffie... but I promise it will be worth it: sighs: I put Naru-chan through such horrid things... but Sasuke saved him!.. Again :winks:

As always, reviews do make me update faster, even while having to deal with power outages on 100 degree days...


	9. Chapter 9

And the next chapter!... I hope you enjoy it!...I made this chapter longer to make up for the awful cliffie I left...

Kuroya... thank you for review #400!... I am sooo shocked on the amount of reviews!... I love you guys! You're wonderful!

To Kuroya... that pic is beautiful!... thank you!... may I put it up on the yahoo group? Please!

Disclaimer:no own, no sue.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto, go to our room."

He started to argue, but the look in those eyes shut him up. If he didn't know better, he would say that Sasuke looked ready to kill.

The blonde nodded once before dashing up the stairs, jumping onto the bed as soon as he was close enough.

Naruto had left the door open to be able to hear, just in case.

For his part, Sasuke really was ready to kill, and judging from the two boys faces, they knew it as well.

Neji however collected himself first.

"Sasuke, we came to discuss tonight with you."

"SHUT UP!"

That was when one pale fist went into the drywall next to him, causing a picture to come crashing to the floor.

"Uchiha…"

"I said to Shut. Up!" The rage was barely contained, the other's body shaking with it. "You come into my house, no doubt inviting yourselves in! And then… and then… to try that with my…."

Neji arched an eyebrow.

"Your?"

"Get. Out. If I ever see you near him again." Sasuke took the time to look each in the eye, making certain his threat would stick. "I. Will. Kill. You!"

Kiba opened his mouth to say something, but an elbow from Neji shut him up and got him moving. None of the boys spoke again until the two were safely outside and even then it was Neji.

"Perhaps you should make Naruto aware that he is yours."

Sasuke slammed and locked the door, not caring if it had been in the other's face, actually he was disappointed not to hear or feel the cartilage of Neji's nose breaking. The Hyuuga had obviously stepped back in time.

He had more pressing things to attend to though, and quickly turned, bolting up the stairs and into their room.

The sight that greeted him just about broke his heart, Naruto was curled up against the headboard, hugging a pillow to his chest while crystalline tears poured from blue eyes.

"Naruto.."

It was barely a whisper but the Uchiha was already moving again, climbing onto the bed and pulling the blonde onto his lap, holding him close.

"I thought… they… I didn't think you would come… in time…"

Wait, Sasuke's brain stopped dead, quickly trying to sort out something.

"Naruto, when you called for me to help you," His hands continued to rub the shaking back. "you didn't know I had just walked in?"

"N-no, how could I… they were.."

"Then why did you call my name?"

"I don't know… I just…at the time… I mean…"

"It's alright, I think I understand, idiot."

They sat like that for awhile, Sasuke holding and rocking Naruto until he calmed down again.

"What is with these guys? I mean, is everyone you know that twisted?"

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"I shouldn't need protecting."

"It was two against one."

"And Gaara?"

The voice became tight as both arms hugged the blonde closer.

"I don't want you going anywhere near Gaara, understand? He's dangerous."

"Yeah, I've already figured out he isn't the boy scout, camp sing-a-long type of guy."

"That is one way to put it. We should get ready if we're going to make it to the dance on time, if you still want to go?"

Naruto was instantly up, which dashed any hopes the raven haired one had of them staying in that night.

"Temari! I'm supposed to meet her there! What am I going to wear!"

Sasuke's eyes went cold again before he rose from the bed and headed to the closet, coming out with two outfits.

"You wear the blue shirt."

The blonde stood there and blinked at him for a minute, had Sasuke just picked out clothes for him, from his side of the closet!

Before he could open his mouth the brunette was gone, the sound of the shower turning on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking in the mirror, he had to admit that he looked good, the blue of the silk shirt matched his eyes perfectly, though when Sasuke walked up while still buttoning his shirt, it was all he could do not to drool.

Alright, time to get those thoughts thoroughly out of his head! He had a girlfriend waiting for him!

"Ready?"

Naruto nodded only to be stopped by the brunette and sat on the bed.

"Sasuke?"

"Hold on, your hair is a mess."

It actually took a lot less time than Naruto would have ever guessed to tame his hair into a better style than the haphazard one he had before. The style he enjoyed calling 'look, I lost my hairbrush'.

"Do I pass inspection now?"

He got a shrug and smirk, the glint in dark eyes telling him it was playful.

"Since I can't work miracles, I suppose so."

"Hey! You're so mean to me!"

"Only truthful, idiot."

-------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived Temari was waiting outside for Naruto, as she said she would, and Sasuke watched the two head into the building with a dark scowl.

"Sasuke-kun! You made it!"

He groaned at the sight of the blonde and pink haired girls, though that turned into a growl at the sight of the two boys with them.

"No hard feelings about earlier, Sasuke? It was just a misunderstanding."

Rather than take the offered hand of the Hyuuga, he turned and stalked into the building to be immediately swallowed up by the loud music, the heat from all the dancing bodies positively stifling. He wanted to hit Neji, he wanted a drink, hell, he wanted anything that would make him feel better, but an Uchiha did not lose their cool or act in such ways in public, they were much more refined than that.

It was easy to spot Naruto dancing with Temari, despite the multi-colored lights flashing over the room, and he debated trying to cut in before taking up his usual hobby of scowling at anyone that approached. As much as he wanted Naruto for himself, he wasn't going to force the blonde.

A saying came to his head, something his aunt had told him about letting go what you love and it coming back, he always thought it silly to let something go if you wanted it, but now he was starting to see, though the thought of breaking the limbs of anyone that touched his idiot was more than tempting.

Sakura and Ino tried to get him to dance or talk several times each, even going so far as to make attempts to grab his hands before giving up. The two dark haired boys had enough sense to keep their distance, mingling with the crowds and dancing, they both knew that the threat spoken earlier that day still stood and their acquaintance would have no qualms about following through if he felt they gave him reason.

It was about halfway through the night that things changed, most of the student body, at least all that were likely to show, were already there. Someone had tried to spike the punch and failed, courtesy of a very watchful teacher and bad look outs, but even without the aide of alcohol, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, well, not quite everyone.

Sasuke had noticed Gaara at the dance, watching him of course and how much attention he paid to Naruto, more shocking though was spotting Shikamaru. He never would have expected to see him there, dancing would seem like more work than the other would be interested in. His thoughts turned back to Gaara, he wasn't dancing, just scowling and watching Sasuke, his shirt a color to match dried blood and his pants black, slightly loose, no doubt for the ability to hide at least one weapon.

He hated this, the stifling air, the girls constantly clustering in small groups near him and giggling as individual ones gathered the strength to approach the stoic boy, only to each be turned down. Sasuke wondered yet again why he had even bothered to come, his night was miserable, Naruto had obviously forgotten he even existed with how engrossed he was in Temari. It seemed like a wasted night and he seriously debated on heading home, Naruto would be able to make it home on his own, right?

Part of him seriously doubted it, it was that small part that kept him in place long enough to witness the next chain of events.

The music suddenly cut down and Sasuke noticed Temari taking the mic with a grin, while Naruto watched her in curiosity.

He knew this couldn't be good.

A foreboding silence had enveloped the entire room, most looked lost, including teachers and chaperones since the music had stopped but the lights hadn't been brought up. Certainly if there was an announcement planned they would have been told and the lights would be on.

"Naruto, I wanted to take this chance to make everything clear." She now had the entire present student body paying close attention and Sasuke did not like how his so called fan club was gathered around her, almost like a pack of blood thirsty animals that had some innocent prey cornered and the raven feared he already knew who their prey was. "We drew straws and just my luck, I got the short one. But, I did manage to prove we were right. We knew you had to have something on Sasuke-kun to get him to do all that for you, and the way you dropped him but he still drove you around proved it! We don't know what you have on Sasuke-kun but whatever it is, you better give it up! He's too good for you to use!"

You could watch the gears turning behind Naruto's blue eyes, the horror spreading across his features as the pieces slowly fell into place.

This whole time, he had been played and they thought he was blackmailing Sasuke!

He shook blonde his head as if trying to clear it and couldn't find words to defend himself against the sneering mass of students around him.

The Uchiha had pushed away from the wall to help his blonde when Gaara stopped him by grabbing his arm, the hold bruising, obviously intentional by the cold, gloating look he found in those green eyes.

"Itachi misses you, and he had been looking forward to meeting your little boyfriend and having a cup of… cocoa with him." He smirked at the horror that flashed in the dark eyes. "So how much do you really care about him, Uchiha? Enough to let him go?"

Sasuke's arm was released before Gaara disappeared into the watching crowd, leaving him torn.

Part wanted to rush to Naruto's side, the other knew that would only place him in danger, especially if his brother was already aware of his feelings towards the blonde. Then again, given Gaara's actions, of course Itachi already knew about Naruto.

His inner battle was interrupted though by another, more sedate voice.

"Interesting." He looked up to see Shikamaru standing next to him, surveying the scene with a look of distracted boredom. How long had he been there and what did he hear! "You know, wouldn't surprise me if he ran out the door and none of us ever saw him again." Shikamaru looked pointedly at Sasuke. "If no one stops him before he reaches those doors."

He looked up to see Naruto's stricken face as he was pushing his way towards the doors, some kids laughing, others pushing him back to make it more difficult, enjoying the pain they caused or the small yelps when the slender, tan body fell to the unforgiving wood floors.

Shikamaru was right, if he made it to the doors then he would most likely never see his blonde again, and even with the threat of Itachi, could he live with that thought? Could he go to bed every night not knowing where Naruto was or what happened to him, not having that warm body ever pressed against his own again?

The crowd parted for the scowling Uchiha whose body had started to move before his brain could even finish it's inner debate, and those that didn't were roughly shoved out of his way, until Naruto ran into his chest.

The blonde was shocked when he didn't fall back and rather than get shoved he felt two arms wrap around him as the room broke out in whispers. Turning up tear filled blue eyes, his breath caught when they locked with obsidian.

"They can all go to hell."

Sasuke didn't whisper it, he actually wanted everyone to hear him before he cupped Naruto's face and kissed him soundly in front of everyone.

"S-Sasuke?"

The fact he wasn't shoved off, nor was his kiss fought gave the Uchiha some courage as he made sure his voice carried through the shocked gathering. The feat wasn't difficult since a deadly silence covered the room when his lips had touched Naruto's.

"I've been waiting, Naruto, are you ready to return my love yet?"

"Return your love?…" He couldn't help but smirk as the blonde's mind was trying desperately to make all the pieces fit and the effort was visible in the brilliant, shimmering pools of blue. "You mean… you?…me?…"

"Do you think I just drive anyone around, not to mention move them into my place, get in fights in the gym showers or threaten to kill people just for fun?"

"Threaten? Who did you threaten?"

"Earlier today."

Sasuke had to chuckled at the dawning on the other's face, it was just adorable.

"Oh, Neji and Kiba."

"Yeah. Are you ready?"

Blue eyes blinked as if suddenly reminded of the question and the Uchiha feared that Naruto would deny any feelings and run again. He didn't know what he would do if the blonde tried to run, he could try to hold him, but who knew how all the gaping students would react once the shock wore off.

Those thoughts were blown away when tan arms wrapped around his neck and two soft lips crushed themselves to his own.

Naruto was kissing him! Kissing him in public!

If it wasn't for his desire to not break the kiss, Sasuke might have given a yell in victory, but he had more important things to do with his mouth. Namely, thoroughly explore and plunder the mouth now open to his own, battling the soft muscle there into submission while gasps and talking quickly filled the room before the music came back on to drown it out.

Once the kiss finally broke, Naruto was leaning on him more to stay standing than anything else as both boys looked at each other through glazed eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were too busy denying it, idiot."

"Oh."

He adored that blush staining the tan cheeks and couldn't help running his fingers over one of the 'whiskers' carved into Naruto's soft face.

"Care to dance?"

"You know how?"

"I am 'Mr. Perfect', aren't I? Of course I do."

He was rewarded with a deeper blush before the blonde nodded, fitting so nicely into Sasuke's arms as they danced, completely ignoring the envious glares they received.

Shikamaru smirked at the sight before going back to take a seat again, helping out was just so tiresome.

The two continued to dance almost non-stop through the evening, until Naruto finally couldn't stifle a yawn.

"Getting tired already?"

"I've had a long day."

"True, lets go home."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was nervous, it would seem funny that this time, after so many before, he was nervous.

But then Naruto wasn't resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder during the drive on any of those other times. This time they were going home as a couple, going to share a bed as a couple and the raven couldn't help all the various ideas flying through his head, most of which were making his pants rather uncomfortable.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

From the sound of his voice, the blonde was barely still awake, not surprising after the emotional day he had suffered through.

"We'll be home soon."

He got a slight nod in answer, though he had planned to ask about their relationship, so that he wouldn't push things too fast, but Naruto was obviously much too tired for that conversation.

Soft snores were coming from the passenger side once they pulled into the garage and Sasuke didn't try to hold in a chuckle as he shook the other awake.

"Come on sleepy head, we're home."

"M' tired…"

"I know, let's get you up to bed."

It took a bit of maneuvering to reach their room, mostly because Naruto was draped across Sasuke's shoulders and the Uchiha was having to do most of the walking as he helped a stumbling blonde along.

He let out a long sigh as soon as his burden was able to fall onto the bed.

"Sweepy…"

"We have to get you undressed."

"Okay…"

Though he seemed to make no move towards that end and Sasuke couldn't help but wonder how the other survived before Kakashi threw them together. He gave a self suffering sigh, though the smirk on his face betrayed his true feelings as he began to strip the other, letting his hands wander just the tiniest bit overt smooth, tan skin.

Once he had Naruto stripped to his boxers, the Uchiha shook him awake enough for the blonde to crawl under the sheets.

The view he was granted did not help his situation!

Watching the tan body move across their bed on hands and knees, that firm ass in the air and taunting the raven…

Sasuke stripped in the bathroom, a place he was better able to take care of a certain problem before climbing into bed as well.

"Sasuke?…"

"Yes?"

Obsidian eyes widened as he suddenly had a head full of blonde hair tucked under his chin, tan arms wrapped around his chest while one strong leg held his own.

His heart skipped a beat, Naruto had just snuggled into him, this was perfect, this was what he had been wanting so badly since he brought the other home to live with him.

It was with a huge grin that Sasuke fell asleep, holding his Naruto in a close, loving embrace.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue eyes blinked open with the sun, was that all a nightmare? Sasuke being mean, Kiba and Neji and the dance? If it wasn't.. then how had he gotten home and in bed?

So then this was Friday morning, right?

He tried to move, wanting, no needing to use the bathroom but found himself held firmly to a lean chest.

Naruto knew instantly that it was Sasuke, the smell, the feel of the skin, the feel of the chest itself, but did the other realize he was holding him so intimately?

Wait.

The dance, after that part of the nightmare where Temari dumped him, Sasuke had stopped him, had kissed him and professed love.

So that wasn't all a dream!

Gah! This was getting so confusing and his bladder was screaming.

"Naruto, stop wiggling so much, trying to sleep, idiot."

"Look Ice Prince, you let me go or you change the sheets!"

One obsidian eye opened to regard the blonde.

"Coming right back?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! But my bladder is going to explode! My eyes are swimming."

"That explains the blue color."

"Bastard!"

He received a punch in the shoulder, which only made the blonde whimper and curl up.

"You hit me and you curl up?"

"I have to go PEE!"

Realizing that this wasn't a game, he released his captive blonde, watching the tan body scramble from the bed and dash into the bathroom.

It was a few minutes later that the blonde emerged, a satisfied grin on his face.

"Coming back to bed now?"

Blue eyes blinked, as if suddenly remembering something.

"What day is it?"

A dark eyebrow arched.

"Did you drown your brain or something?"

"Just answer! Is today Friday or Saturday?"

What was the blonde pulling now?

It was with a hesitant voice that Sasuke answered.

"Saturday."

"So yesterday wasn't a nightmare?"

Sasuke expression turned instantly icy.

"Is that how you view last night?"

Cerulean eyes blinked in confusion before Naruto climbed back in bad, still sitting up as he watched the raven closely.

"Well, almost getting raped by two guys and finding out that some girls set me up all week because they were positive I was blackmailing you and choosing the dance to humiliate me. Yeah, those things kind of fall under nightmare."

Sasuke couldn't help but hope that was all that fell under the term of nightmare.

"And after that?"

A rather adorable blush made itself apparent on tan cheeks.

"You mean when you ummm… stopped me and said those… things?"

Blue eyes were intently studying the sheet he had twisted between his fingers as the other boy sat up slightly.

"By 'those things', are you referring to me declaring my love for you in front of the majority of the student body?" He received a quick nod, but still no eye contact. "Yes, does that also fall under 'nightmare'?"

His heart stopped, he could swear it stopped while he watched the delicate bottom lip get captured by white teeth.

"Did you mean it?"

The question was spoken in such a soft voice that Sasuke wasn't certain he had actually heard it.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it, idiot."

"Don't call me an mpf!"

Naruto's rant had been cut off by Sasuke pushing them to lay back on the bed, capturing the lips that had been teasing him for too long already this morning. The Uchiha was thrilled when he felt the other's arms snake around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss with a soft moan, before a gentle nip to the bottom lip asked for entrance that was quickly given.

Sasuke was in heaven as he shifted his weight on his blonde.

His blonde.

His Naruto.

His!

A soft whimper made him finally break the kiss, both boys panting, eyes half lidded and glazed.

"Guess you… did mean it…"

The dark haired boy started to open his mouth to retort, but this time he was the one cut off as the blonde quickly pulled him down and into another kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Please don't forget to review!... it helps feed my imagination!... honest!... I write more!


	10. Chapter 10

Hellos!... ummmm... sorry this took so long... damned writer's block... well.. that and my son starting school plus his b-day...:sweatdrops:... yeah... but life has calmed down and my muses have come out of hiding...

I won't hold you up any longer! Please enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their kisses continued, deepening as they explored each other's mouth before the raven moved to attack the tan neck, delighted with the moan he received.

"Sasuke… oh…S-Sasuke… wait…"

'Wait!' he couldn't believe his ears! He had been waiting, what was the hold up now!

His question was answered by a rather loud growl coming from the body below his own while sheepish blue eyes looked apologetically at him.

"I haven't eaten since yesterday morning, I'm starving!"

"Food is more important than this?"

One delicate, dark eyebrow arched.

"Unless you want me to pass out from hunger halfway through…"

It was with a huge self suffering sigh that Sasuke climbed off before pulling a blushing Naruto to his feet, both heading straight towards the kitchen.

"If I had any idea our sex life would be governed by your stomach…"

"Sex life? What sex life?"

There was a collision when the Uchiha stopped dead in his tracks, turning to stare incredulously down at Naruto.

"You plan to give me constant blue balls?"

The dusting of pink on the whiskered cheeks was adorable.

"I hadn't thought of that." Suddenly Naruto found everywhere but Sasuke's face to be immensely fascinating. "I mean, I always planned to wait until I was married, you know, save myself."

The Uchiha's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, with all the STDs in the world and I didn't want to risk having a kid unless I was ready, I wouldn't want another person to grow up how I did."

Sasuke finally got his body moving again, pulling out what he would need to cook.

"You realize that we are both guys so no chance on the unwanted kids."

It was so hard for him not to capture the lip suddenly being tortured between white teeth.

"I hadn't thought of that."

That earned a snort from the more serious of the two as he cracked eggs into a skillet.

"And since we're both virgins, the STDs aren't so much of an issue either."

Blue eyes went huge as Naruto had to dive to catch the glass he almost dropped in shock.

"You're a virgin?.!"

Onyx eyes rolled.

"Of course, idiot. Until you I never let anyone get close, so like hell I would trust someone enough to do that."

"Oh."

Naruto would readily admit that he shouldn't have been so shocked, after all, Sasuke was admittedly gay and until recently no one at school had any idea.

It wasn't long until both boys were finishing off their food, Naruto delighted when Sasuke was sitting next to him again, though the hand that kept wandering his thigh made him a bit nervous.

"How about we watch a movie?"

Naruto prayed the distraction would work, and with one last gentle squeeze, it did.

"Fine, you clean up and I'll see what's on."

Sasuke had barely gotten through half the movie channels when his doorbell rang, hence it was a scowling Uchiha who opened the door in no more than his black boxers.

"What?.!"

Four sets of eyes widened comically, pale ones being the first to regain composure, the two girls never did as they looked about ready to faint.

"Such a friendly greeting, you do realize it's almost noon?"

He had just opened his mouth to spit out a scathing retort when tan arms wrapped around him from behind, soft, warm lips playing across his shoulder.

"Who is it?" Of course the fact that Naruto's body instantly stiffened when he actually looked at those on their doorstep was not missed by the one he was holding. "Oh…"

"What do you want?"

The Uchiha's voice was cold enough to cause a blizzard on it's own, though the others seemed not to notice, or perhaps were used to it.

"Can't friends just come by to visit?"

The Hyuuga didn't flinch under the dark glare, though one of the girls spoke up from behind him.

"There's a fair going on in the next town, we thought it would fun if we all went."

Sasuke was just about to decline when Naruto piped up, obviously snapped out of his fear.

"A fair!" The blonde completely missed the dark glares thrown his way, though the raven haired boy didn't. "Can we Sasuke?.! I've always wanted to go to one! Please!"

While brushing off the other four was easy, saying no to those huge blue eyes was about impossible.

"Alright, if you want to go so badly, then we will."

"Yeah! We're going to a fair!"

"On one condition." Even Naruto looked wary at the smirk he was given before the Uchiha leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "You wear that sexy little black and blue thing for me tonight."

It took a couple seconds before it clicked in his head and his face turned almost purple from the severity of the blush.

"You bought that?.! It was a joke! I was just trying to embarrass you!"

Sasuke was unfazed.

"That's my terms."

That pink bottom lip was tortured between teeth again while it's owner thought about the situation.

"Sasukeeeeeeeee, that's embarrassing!"

"I don't know, you looked pretty damn sexy in it last time."

The four spectators were watching the interplay, obviously lost, before Neji's curiosity got the better of him.

"What are we talking about here?"

Naruto didn't even stop to think before answering.

"A teddy."

Of course both hands instantly slapped over his own mouth as if simply that action could take back the words while everyone looked shocked, Sasuke mostly for the fact that Naruto had blurted it out so casually.

White eyes instantly locked on the Uchiha, a smirk on Neji's face.

"Well, well, Sasuke, I never would have pegged you as the kinky one but no doubts remain as to who is the girl in bed."

"I'm going to go get dressed!"

With that said, Naruto dashed from the entryway and up the stairs, leaving the dark haired boy with the shocked people at his door.

"We'll be out in a moment."

That said, the Uchiha closed and locked his front door, heading in the direction that his blond had run off to minutes before.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Endless black eyes continued to stray towards the hyper blonde bouncing in the seat next to him.

"You honestly have never been to a fair?"

Blue eyes filled with excitement, making Sasuke's breath catch in his throat, turned to grace him with a loving gaze.

"Never! This is so great! Can we ride the rides? Will they have games? What about cotton candy! What does it taste like?"

He couldn't help but smile, Naruto was reminding him of his own joy when going to his first fair.

"Yes there will be rides and games, we can do whatever you want to do and you can find out what cotton candy tastes like after we get there."

He wasn't expecting the body suddenly latched onto his arm, hugging it fiercely, though it felt wonderful, completely unlike when girls had tried to hang on him.

"Thanks, Sasuke. This is so great!"

The Uchiha knew nothing was going to wipe the silly grin off his face the entire drive there, but for once his pride could be damned. He was going to wear his silly grin and be happy, after all, Naruto was his, he could be happy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke fell exhausted onto a bench, watching the blonde blur still moving about the booths like a ping pong ball from hell. Seriously, how could anyone have that much energy!

"Sasuke! Look at this! This game gives out fish! Can I have a fish?.! Win one for me?.!"

A drawn out sigh slipped from between Sasuke's lips, his brain already working on an excuse.

"If I win you a fish now it would just end up dieing before we got it home."

The blonde actually stopped to think about this while Sasuke prayed they wouldn't have to make another trek to the car to drop off prizes, just the stuffed fox alone took up as much space as a person!

He was intently ignoring the glares from the rest of their group, after all, he didn't come here for them, he came for the light that was shining in those blue eyes.

"Really?" The Uchiha nodded, trying to keep a straight face while looking into those endless pools filled with joy. "Okay! We can get one right before we go home then! Let's get something to eat! I'm starving!"

Several sets of incredulous eyes locked on Naruto as Sasuke laughed, Neji speaking first.

"Naruto, since we have gotten here I have seen you put down three corn dogs, a bag of popcorn, a funnel cake and a bag of candied nuts! How can you be hungry?.!"

He grinned sheepishly.

"I have a high metabolism?"

The Uchiha stood, smirking as he wrapped both arms around Naruto from behind, an action that made two girls look to be torn between murder or breaking into tears.

"You should see how much he can put down in one setting, it's a good thing I have him or some unlucky individual would lose their home trying to keep him fed."

Naruto blushed then shivered at the feel of Sasuke's lips moving along his neck.

"Saaasukeeeeee." The tan boy's stomach growled as if to emphasize his point. "I'm wasting away."

"Fine, let's go."

Sasuke didn't understand why the others insisted on following them all the time, he would much rather they go off on their own, but they persisted. He did find a small joy in the crushed looks on the girl's faces when he and Naruto sat down, barely an inch between them at most and began to feed each other off their own plates.

"Sasuke, did you want to try my sandwich? It's really good."

Dark eyes looked at the pink haired girl, blushing and offering him food.

"No."

"Sasuke! Stop hogging the drink."

The couple missed the crestfallen look on the girl's face, though Kiba took note of it, glaring at the happily eating couple afterwards.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba was patient, that was one thing that could be said, when he felt the need, the dog lover could be very patient. This was one of those times, and it paid off.

Sasuke had gone to use the restroom while Naruto was still running around like an insane person, so now was his chance and he didn't miss it as he grabbed the blond and tugged him into the hall of mirrors, only to be whined at.

"Why did you drag me in here? How do you find your way out?"

"Shut up, moron, I've heard enough of your whining."

Cerulean eyes blinked at him before the situation seemed to register and Naruto stepped back, body tensing as if for a fight.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to leave Sasuke alone, gold dig somewhere else."

The gears were turning and you could almost see the light bulb appear over the other's head.

"I'm no gold digger!"

"Yeah, right. You string him along, play with him, I've met your kind before. It was one of you that ruined my family! Stupid gutter trash willing to claw, sleep or back stab their way to an easy life."

Naruto did a rather impressive impression of a fish.

"But.. I wouldn't.."

"Just let him go! Haven't you had enough fun? Look, I have a good allowance, I'll pay for you to have your own place."

Alright, now he was getting angry.

"Who says I want you or anyone else to pay for me?.! Sure I'm staying with Sasuke but it was that or the homeless shelter when I lost my apartment and he's the one that chose, not me! I'm not using Sasuke! I haven't asked him for anything…"

"But you obviously didn't say no to that huge pile of clothes he bought you."

"Of course not! He threw away all my other clothes! What did you expect me to do, run around in front of the whole school naked?.! Sure Sasuke was a real bastard when I first met him, but I've gotten to know him and I'm not about to just up and leave him, no matter what you offer me! The guy has been through enough, he deserves to smile and if I somehow make him do that, then I'm not about to stop."

His blue eyes burned with determination and defiance.

"Sasuke Uchiha does not smile. I've known the guy for years and he smirks, not smiles."

"Then you don't know him as well as I do because he has an amazing smile!"

His temper got the best of him and a tan fist shot out, making a solid connection with the glass separating the two teens, causing Naruto to curse while shaking his hand as if trying to dislodge the pain as someone would if they had gotten something gross on their skin.

Kiba smirked, but his mind was going, maybe he should talk to Neji, since just paying for an apartment wouldn't work, perhaps they could see how high the obnoxious boy's price really was, because every gold digger had a price, and he wasn't about to see one get their claws in another person he knew. Even if said person was merely a friend and the coldest ass known to man.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, was he supposed to be happy because they weren't bringing home a fish or pissed because it appeared Kiba had ruined any chance for him of having sex that night?

Presently they were driving home, Naruto still glaring out his window while mumbling curses about "stupid, nosy, dog lovers that don't know anything". That being all the information he had to work with, Sasuke could easily guess who he was talking about, but his boyfriend was being very close-lipped about what had happened.

Pale hands tightened their grip on the steering wheel as the Uchiha promised himself he would kill his supposed friends the next time he laid eyes on them. Between their interference, idiots at school, and his boyfriend's stomach, he was beginning to have a very real fear that he would die a virgin.

As soon as they were inside the garage, Naruto was already out of the car before Sasuke had even turned it off. Obsidian eyes watched him stalk off before popping the trunk and pulling everything out that they had gotten before the trip had turned sour.

The empty corner in the living room volunteered as a good spot to place everything temporarily, allowing the Uchiha to go on a short-lived hunt for his blond, one that led him to the pool.

He stood enraptured as the tan body moved through the water, sleek muscles flexing as they guided the lithe figure from one end of the pool and back again. After about ten laps, Naruto swam to the edge, emerging near Sasuke, his normal grin plastered back on his face.

"Grab your suit, the water feels great!"

"Idiot."

But he did just that, moving back inside and changing quickly so as not to leave the prankster to his own devices too long.

The Uchiha was thankful that the smiling, boisterous teen he knew seemed to be back as they began to throw the nerf ball at each other, yes, at, not to. Eventually that degraded into a an all out war which ended only when the blond was shoved under the waterfall and pulled back out, right into a kiss.

They treaded water for a bit, their lips remaining locked almost desperately as their hands became emboldened, touching, feeling, caressing every bit of flesh they could while trying not to drown the other. Their moans were increasing in volume, both sound wise and amount, especially after a pale hand had just managed to sneak under the waist band of Naruto's trunks, his heart hammering at the thought of soon touching places previously forbidden to him.

"It's so good to see you celebrating your youth, Sasuke Uchiha!" The voice was so loud that the two in the pool jumped apart as if shocked. "Father, come see! Sasuke is celebrating his youth with a nice g-… boy!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know.. it was short... I'm so ashamed... but I had to work on another one shot... it got stuck in my head and my muses wouldn't leave me alone about it!

Mkay... I know this chapter leaves a lot open as far as questions on behavior...and they will be answered... later!.. Mwahahahaha... :sweatdrop:

Review please?.?.!.!.!.!


	11. Chapter 11

Hellos!!... look.. I do live!!.. ::hides again::.. .;;

well... a bad bout of writers block hit on this story and I was working on serveral original stories... but that's not really a good excuse...though I have already gotten almost half of the next chapter done!!..anyways.. hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke looked panicked, hell, he was panicked as he began to shove a confused blond through the pool.

"Get out. Get out. Hurry up, idiot."

Naruto couldn't see what was so scary about the other teenager, well aside from his loud voice and those… eyebrows…

Was it possible for a person to have eyebrows like that?!

"Lee, what was that my youthfully energetic son?"

Suddenly there was not one but two heads with the most awful bowl-cut hairstyles Naruto had ever seen in his life!

"Sasuke, wha…?"

But he was shoved to the steps and dragged out, Sasuke almost in a panic.

"Father! Sasuke is engaging in the joys of youth, leaving his childhood behind to become an adult with the one that has captured his youthful heart!"

"Ah! Sasuke! This is wonderful news! We should come over and celebrate your crossing into adulthood!"

"NO!"

Was it possible for the Uchiha to become even paler?! Naruto was finding out that the answer was yes, and why hadn't he been warned they had neighbors recently released from the looney bin?

Now it was the blond in the lead for the door to safety, also known as the attached bathroom, living where he had, he had seen plenty of less than sane people and these had all his warning bells screaming!

With a loud slam, that was actually surprising in the fact that no windows were shattered, both boys leaned against the door, panting hard as the fear left their bodies, obsidian meeting blue and both chuckling at the absurdity of the situation.

"Why… why didn't you tell me… crazy people lived… next door?" Though he had to get his question out while panting, the other smirked.

"Well, they weren't supposed to be back yet."

"Back from where?! I thought insane asylums only gave supervised day passes!"

The dark haired boy couldn't help but snort while trying not to full out laugh.

"I wish it were that simple, they had gone on vacation, some marathon run around Europe or something. I had hoped it would take them years, not months."

"So now what? I mean since swimming is out?"

Sasuke gave it a few seconds of thought before speaking.

"Well, we could take a shower and then watch a movie?"

"Oh yeah! There's this horror marathon that was supposed to start tonight!"

With that the pale boy was literally dragged towards the shower.

"Who first?"

He couldn't resist those blue eyes.

"Go ahead and get in, I want to make sure all the doors are locked so we don't have any uninvited visitors."

With a bright grin Sasuke was shoved from the room, the door closing right after and followed by the sound of the shower being turned on to warm up.

The doors were locked, but as an extra precaution, Sasuke checked all the bottom floor windows and closed the curtains in the living room, then headed back, thankful to hear the shower still running as he slipped silently into the room.

Taking a moment, obsidian eyes moved over the outline of the body in the shower, taking in as much detail as the frosted glass would allow before stripping off his own clothing and slipping inside to join Naruto.

Sasuke's breath caught in his pale throat as water slid down the tan body, Naruto's head thrown back as he rinsed the shampoo from his hair, the cerulean orbs closed in bliss while he remained unaware of the other watching him.

A small choking sound finally alerted the blond to Sasuke's presence when the raven-haired boy had tried, and failed at swallowing the drool that had suddenly accumulated in his mouth from the view.

"Sasuke!"

He hadn't been prepared for the soaking washcloth to be thrown at his face. Actually, where had that washcloth come from? He couldn't remember seeing Naruto holding it before, but then he was rather entranced…

Wiping water and stinging soap from his eyes, the Uchiha was duly snapped from his fantasy world and slammed back into reality.

"Damn! Idiot! That stings."

"Well you were the one peeping!"

"You're my boyfriend, why shouldn't we shower together?!"

Cerulean eyes blinked a couple times as he tried desperately to think of a good response.

"Umm, because… Yeah! Because!"

"Because what? We've showered together before."

"But we weren't together, together then."

"So? Our bodies haven't changed, our living together hasn't changed."

"It's just… different."

A dark eyebrow arched.

"Different?"

"Yeah, you weren't… you know…" It was clear that Naruto's implication wasn't sinking in, he would have to actually say it. "So… touchy."

The Uchiha looked shocked.

"So you don't want me touching you?"

Oh shit! Who would have thought that the pale boy could look like a kicked puppy?!

"It's not that! Come on! You used to be such an ice prince, but since we got together you've been constantly trying to grope me."

"Is it wrong that I want to touch you?"

He gave it a moment's thought.

"No, it's just that it caught me off guard, you know. The sudden massive affection."

Sasuke ran pale fingers through his hair.

"I guess it's just that when I'm with you, I relax and let down my guard, I can feel safe and know you want me for me, not my looks or money or popularity. I haven't been able to feel this way in so long and I keep waiting to wake up, alone in bed again and finding out this has all been a dream."

"So," Naruto couldn't help relaxing and stepping forward. "All the kissing and touching, it's because you're just trying to reassure yourself this is real, that I'm real?"

He nodded before gasping as tan arms wrapped around his neck.

"Naruto?"

"Let me show you how real I am."

The Uchiha could swear his heart stopped as he felt the toned, tan body press against his own, making his breath catch in his throat, pale arms instantly moving to wrap around the other slim body, pulling the two boys even closer together.

"Naruto…"

He didn't need a second invitation, two sets of lips pressing together, moving, feeling, relishing in the connection before a tongue hinted at entrance. Neither would be able to say later whose tongue it was exactly that took things deeper, but in the long run it didn't matter as both of the soft muscles battled, dominance moving between the two as they explored the other's mouth while small sounds of pleasure escaped.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto."

One was gasped breathlessly as the other name was growled into the tan throat, hips starting to move against each other as their bodies awoke to the pleasure.

It was a tan hand that made it's way down the ivory skin, while Sasuke's fingers toyed and teased a dusky nipple until his heard flew back with a guttural cry, the feel of the blond's light touch dancing over his heated length being unexpected.

"Naruto!"

Both sets of eyes were glazed over, bodies and blood heated as Sasuke's hand moved to return the favor, slim fingers wrapping around the hard length that had been pressed against his own body.

"Ah! Sas-Sasuke!"

The fingers danced, explored, rubbed and teased. Sacs were fondled, heads teased while mewls and pants escaped both.

It was finally Sasuke that couldn't control himself any longer, thrusting into the hand around his hardness while pumping the length he held in a steady rhythm, squeezing on the upstroke.

"Oh!.. Ah!…"

Things degraded from the exploration of bodies and pleasure, it became a race to see who could finish the other off first while the steamy air filled with mewls and pants, two voices begging for release while promising hearts and eternity just for a bit more of the pleasure.

With twin, incoherent shouts, streams of thick, white fluid covered both abs, bodies still jerking in the hopes of it being extended, their orgasms not wanting to release it's hold yet.

Once spent, they dropped to the floor, Sasuke sliding down the wall while Naruto's body crumpled, somehow ending up draped on his pale lover.

"That was great."

"Yeah." Sasuke didn't even try to stop the dreamy grin from covering his face or hide the glazed look still in his eyes. He and Naruto had touched, had orgasmed together!

"Come on, now we really need to get clean and I really want some cuddle time after that."

A smirk crossed the pale visage.

"Cuddle time, eh?"

"Yeah." A pink stain dusted over the tan cheeks as Naruto stood on still slightly shaky legs. He had given himself hand jobs before, but had never came so hard, not even when fantasizing it was another touching him. "You know, popcorn, movies, couch, cuddling."

"I know." Sasuke grabbed the previously forgotten wash cloth. "I just hadn't pegged you as the cuddling type."

"Just shut up."

Naruto scowled at the chuckle, but both boys hurried through their shower.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday morning arrived, Naruto having a knot in his stomach that barely allowed him to eat breakfast.

Okay, having someone confess their love for you in front of most of the school while at a dance seems romantic at the time, and accepting was, undoubtedly the best choice. But now as the engine turned off, the sleek, black car parked before the school that almost every human body had suddenly stopped moving at, it didn't seem like such a great thing. By now any students, or teachers for that matter, that hadn't attended the dance would have heard about what transpired by now. Ahhh, it was amazing how news like that can travel faster through the rumor mill than even television could get it out.

Right now, the two boys climbing from the car had everyone's rapt attention, whispers exchanged to the point that it had the effect of white noise, a constant sound but not something understandable.

Sasuke moved around to the front, waiting for Naruto to walk closer before wrapping a pale arm around the other boy, noticing how stiff his body was.

"Relax, idiot, no one's going to do anything."

"Yeah, to you. You're not the one everyone is convinced is the uke!" The tan face scrunched as they reached the table Shikamaru was waiting at. "Why does everyone automatically think I'm the girl, anyway?.!"

The lazy genius scoffed.

"It's simple, Naruto, look at you both. Sasuke drives you around, when walking, Sasuke is the one with his arm around your waist, he's taller, more masculine, more assertive and when you get attacked, he's the one fighting while you blush and drool over him."

You wouldn't think a blush could be that visible on someone so tanned.

"That's not true!" A shaky finger was pointed at Shikamaru. "I can take care of myself! He doesn't always have to save me, Gaara just caught me off guard! And I'm just as masculine as he is! No, I'm more!"

Sasuke snickered.

"So, you were drooling over me while I was fighting Gaara, huh?"

"N-No!"

"Please." The brunette relaxed against the table. "I had to close your mouth and hand you a towel before everyone noticed the bonemph."

Sasuke had the biggest smirk while a tan hand was still covering Shikamaru's mouth, blue eyes glaring death and pain at his friend.

"So then why were you so against taking that shower together?"

"Sasukeeee! Everyone's looking! Keep your voice down."

Naruto wasn't sure which he wanted to kill, after all, if anyone hadn't thought he was the 'girl' of the relationship, they would now. If it was actually possible to die from blushing, he was certain he would be dropping any second now.

Inspiration struck as his eyes landed on a group of girls giving him extremely dirty looks. If these two could find amusement at his expense, then he would find some at their's.

The Uchiha tensed when those blue eyes landed on him, full of mischief. If he were less of a man, or one willing to let his pride drop any, he would have backed away as the blond sauntered the few steps to him before leaning up to capture his ear. A small lick to the lobe had his undivided attention, eyes instantly dropping to half mast while his hands moved to the other's waist.

"Well then, Mr. Perfect." Naruto's voice was low and husky, shivers running up and down Sasuke's spine as that 'pet name' was practically purred. "As I recall, we did take that shower, and such the enjoyable one it was, too." He gave the lobe another light flick, smirking at the gasp. "But then I also recall I owe you the view of me in a certain bit of lingerie, with interest. How about you spend today thinking of the perfect song, think long and… hard about it, and I might just be persuaded to give you a little… show."

Naruto finally stepped back, pulling away to inspect his work, and feeling quite proud at the intensity of Sasuke's blush.

"Sasuke, breath." Shikamaru's eyebrow was arched in amusement as the normally pale boy finally took a shuddering breath, shifting his back pack around to cover the very obvious bulge in his pants. "Sometimes you can be so evil, Naruto."

Said blond gave his friend a deep bow, his smirk firmly in place until the bell rang, snapping them all back to the reality of another long day ahead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's day, however, was not going nearly as well as Naruto's.

It wasn't that anyone tried to give him a hard time, aside from the girls that either simply refused to believe he was with Naruto or felt they could 'save' and 'change' him. It was all he could do not to laugh at those type, really, how do you change genetics, especially when your merely a high school student. His theory was too much perfume and make-up had rotted what little brains they started life with.

No, his problem was the one Naruto had started him with that morning. Every time a lecture would get boring, he passed the music room, heard any mention of music at all or, worst of all, actually tried to think of a song he liked, his pants became tight once again.

He really couldn't help himself, images of the blond in that bit of sensual material continually flashed through his mind, aided by his senses so willing to supply the remembered feel of that skin against his body, the smell when he held Naruto close, the taste he was more addicted to with every kiss.

It was quite obvious why he was fighting a hard on all day. Lunch time did not help, since Naruto refused to allow him to sneak the both of them away, or even go somewhere private, choosing instead to send him the occasional meaningful glance, quickly followed by the looks of amusement, cerulean eyes dancing with mirth.

Physical Education very nearly killed him, he would swear to it, seeing as how his team actually lost for once. Mind you, one basket was scored in the entire period, but every time the raven-haired boy would get the ball, or worse yet, Naruto would, he would find the tan body rubbing against his in the most suggestive ways. Any guy capable of running and concentrating on getting a ball through the hoop with an almost constant tent in his shorts, would have the Uchiha's complete respect.

Things were not helped along though when one of his team mates decided to guard Naruto instead, a jealous Uchiha is a very scary thing, though not so much as an angry one, which everyone saw when Naruto was tripped while on his way to make another basket.

Yes, Sasuke was as much to blame for his team losing as the opposing team was.

As soon as the whistle blew, Naruto bolted for the locker room, slipping his shirt on by the time Sasuke found him, cursing his luck that the blond had changed clothing so fast.

By the time the final bell rang, Sasuke headed straight to his car, not trusting his hormonally raging body not to shove the blond in the nearest closest/bathroom/empty classroom and have his way with him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto happily shut his locker before falling in step beside his best friend.

"You going to be able to make it to school tomorrow?"

"Huh?" Confused blue eyes looked raptly at Shikamaru. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Just wondering, after the amount of teasing you've put your boyfriend through today, I'm surprised he hasn't jumped you already."

It was amazing how such a statement could be made while a look of utter boredom graced his face, while the whiskered face had a dawning look of horror.

"You really think Ice Prince would…?"

Dark eyes glanced over at the blond.

"You honestly expected to tease him like that all day and not get jumped?" He sighed. "Sometimes you baffle even me."

"Shikaaaaaaa…" The blond was not above whining. "You have to help me! He's going to ravage me and do unspeakable things to me! My virginity is in imminent danger!"

Shikamaru, if possible, looked even more bored.

"As I recall, you were the one that started it this morning."

"But that was joking around! Come on! I could get frost bite in unspeakable places!"

"I doubt that, seeing as how you also call him 'Mr. Perfect', most likely he'll be as good at that as everything else."

He opened his mouth to retort, until spotting Sasuke's friends standing around, trying to convince the Uchiha about something. By the time his attention had turned back to the lazy genius, said boy was already gazing at the clouds as he walked, an unmistakable signal that all conversations were done.

Swallowing the lump in his throat and willing the butterflies to remain in his stomach, rather than embarrass him by escaping. He could just see that headline, 'teen has flock of butterflies emerge from stomach while walking to boyfriend's car'. Yeah, if you're going to be famous, let it not be for something that stupid.

Naruto wasn't blind, he didn't miss the glares that several of the people around Sasuke shot him, nor did he back down.

In fact, it was locking eyes with Kiba that made him forget his fear, meeting the glare with one of his own, posture straightening. The blond wasn't about to forget the boy calling him a gold digger and he was still pissed that he had ended up punching a mirror instead of the actual person.

"Naruto, good to see you again." Cerulean eyes shifted to meet the pale eyes of the Hyuuga. "I was wondering if we could speak for a moment? In private?"

Sasuke had opened his mouth, only to close it when he was beaten to answering.

"No. No we can't, if you have something to say," Naruto opened the passenger door and tossed in his bag. "Then you can say it in front Sasuke, I have nothing to hide from my boyfriend."

A surprised look was instantly smothered by a smug grin on the Uchiha's face, it seemed Naruto was growing more comfortable with their relationship, and he had to admit, seeing the more confident and energetic personality surfacing again did wonders on alleviating his worry for the other.

The two girls moved back to ignoring the blond after having cast a few evil glares his way.

"Sasuke-kun, it will be fun, and this is the last day it's playing here."

Ino spoke up next.

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun, you could sit beside me, I'll keep you company."

The Uchiha scowled slightly, moving to climb in his car, that is until the cheery voice spoke up.

"A movie? That sounds like fun, we should go, Sasuke."

"What about your homework, idiot?"

Cerulean eyes rolled. "Please, I only have science, it won't take us over thirty minutes." A mischievous glint suddenly danced in those eyes that Sasuke loved, one that made his eyebrow arch while he wondered what was being plotted. "Please?"

Puppy eyes, he should have known puppy eyes were going to enter into this!

"Fine, if you want to go that badly, but I'm still holding you to your promise from this morning."

A very smug smirk graced Sasuke's face as Naruto managed to blush impressively before hurrying into the car.

"Then we will meet the both of you there."

Neji smirked as the four headed towards his car, Sakura and Ino looking torn between anger at Naruto coming as well and happy that someone was able to convince the stoic Uchiha, even if it hadn't been them.


	12. Chapter 12

-1"Come on, Sasuke! I know that icicle in your butt must be giving you frostbite but hurry up!"

The exuberant blond was practically bouncing in place while guarding two seats in the back row.

Sasuke smirked, no, he was actually bouncing, but as entertaining as the sight was, he couldn't resist going over, thankful they had trays that attached to the seats here, though how he managed to pile all that food on just one tray was a miracle only a snack bar employee could accomplish.

"I'm coming, calm down, idiot."

"But the previews are going to start!"

Despite how important he made it sound, Naruto flopped back into his chair with a sigh, oh yeah, these chairs were so much better than the dollar theater's! And though it hadn't seemed as though he would pay attention to such things, the blond had chosen the chairs that the arms lifted up and out of the way rather than the rocking ones.

With a bit of maneuvering, Sasuke had managed to have the tray take up the seat next to him while his boyfriend occupied his other side, ensuring his safety from any overzealous girls, such as the two that would be coming any second.

"Did you remember the junior mints?"

"Of course."

"And the biggest size of popcorn?"

"Yes." This time the voice was a bit more strained.

"And the jumbo soda?"

"Yes, I remembered everything, idiot, from the soda big enough to swim in to the giant nachos with double cheese, I didn't forget your candies or anything else on your list."

He was graced with a grin that made him lick his suddenly dry lips.

"Thanks, Sasuke, I shouldn't have asked, you have that great memory, how could I forget."

A pale hand moved up, cupping the tanned face.

"You could make it up to me…"

That was when the rest of the group joined them, the girls complaining loudly about something he couldn't be concerned with, instead he was angered that Naruto had pulled away with a blush.

"Did we interrupt something?"

"No, we were wondering when you guys would get here." Sasuke had to wonder how Naruto could sound so happy while saying that, he personally felt like flaying them for interrupting.

"Sasuke-kun," A pink strand of hair was being mercilessly tortured by pale fingers in the girl's obvious nervousness. "If you move that tray then I'll sit beside you."

Black eyes regarded her coolly.

"That's exactly why the tray is there, Sakura."

Naruto bit down on his tongue to keep from saying anything, but decided to have his own fun, after all, if Sasuke wanted to be cold…

"Hey, Mr. Perfect, where's my ice cream? I don't want it to melt."

The Uchiha gave a sigh, but managed to dig out said item, shivering at the name 'Big Stick' that was so proudly emblazoned on the side. Naruto was trying to kill him, he knew he must be!

Said frozen delectable was snatched from his hands.

"Ah! It's already starting to melt!"

The wrapper was removed with speed, being tossed to Sasuke, who stopped breathing after turning around from disposing of it.

The blue eyes were closed in bliss as a pink tongue made long, sure strokes up the frozen length, capturing any juice that had been attempting to escape, that same tongue swirled around the bottom, ridding it of any juice as well before working back up again, finally enclosing the top and giving it a good, solid suck. Blue eyes opened again.

Sasuke found he was suddenly highly uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?"

Naruto blinked as he spoke, the picture of pure innocence, as he glanced between the three boys, Kiba looking torn between laughing and being angry, Neji suddenly remembering to close his mouth and Sasuke almost growling at the other two like an angered cat fighting over his mate.

"Naruto, you certainly seem to enjoy your ice cream."

He gave a small scowl to the Hyuuga, the first to have recovered enough to say something, wondering how the other could think they were friends after what he pulled.

"Yeah, I do when I get some." The Uchiha promptly choked on his spit. "Sasuke? You okay?"

He gave the other a few solid thwacks on the back, until the pale boy waved away Naruto's hand.

"I'm fine, just need a drink."

Sasuke grabbed the soda, gulping down a bit as he tried desperately to ignore the small murrs of pleasure, sounds of sucking and the sight of that tongue working over the large piece of flavored ice.

The lights dimmed at last, allowing the frustrated teen to adjust the uncomfortable bulge in his pants, obsidian eyes glancing over every few seconds and wondering if they would be permanently banned from the theater if he attacked Naruto here and now.

When the stick was given a final cleaning lick and handed over, Naruto had a smirk that told Sasuke he knew exactly what he had done to him, and if he had any doubts, Naruto cleared those up with a whisper.

"Thanks for the Big Stick, Sasuke, it was soooo good."

Said boy shivered, his hands moving forward only to find themselves now holding the nachos as Naruto happily munched on one while watching the screen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nachos were gone, the popcorn was gone, Sasuke had already had the soda refilled and now the jumbo box of junior mints was down to it's last few.

In other words, Naruto was bored!

It just seemed to be one of those movies that they used all the good parts in the ads! But the girls appeared to love it and Naruto hadn't minded while he still had food to keep him occupied. Now with this last bite, the food was gone and a hyper teen was stuck in a chair with nothing to do.

The shifting next to him instantly gave Naruto an idea to entertain himself, coupled with the fact that both girls seemed to think they had to glance at the stoic Uchiha every three minutes was getting on his nerves!

When subtle nudging hadn't given Sasuke the clue, blue eyes narrowed before Naruto shoved the pale arm off the arm rest between them, grinning in return to the glare he received as he lifted the obstacle from between them, loving the dawning look of comprehension on the Uchiha's face right before the pale arm wrapped around his shoulders.

Now that he had one thing out of the way, Naruto snuggled into the offered comfort, pretending not to notice the envious looks he was getting. The mischievous part of him was screaming to see how far he could take this. Shikamaru always said he was 'troublesome' and once told him it was something about a cry for attention or something, he had tuned the brunette out like he always did when he started talking about the deeper shit.

One tanned hand laid innocently enough on Sasuke's covered thigh, said boy thinking nothing of it.

That changed when the supposed innocent hand inched it's way higher, causing ebony eyebrows to arch in surprise. Sasuke knew Naruto figured he would be stopped, obviously forgetting who he was dealing with, so instead, amused eyes turned back to the screen he truly hadn't any interest in. Truth be told he spent the entire movie planning out various scenarios to get Naruto in bed, both of them actually losing their virginity. This little surprise worked out just fine for him, in fact, he hoped the blond would go high enough to discover what all his plans had caused.

Naruto pouted at the screen, Sasuke wasn't jumping, hell, he wasn't even twitching or reacting! Couldn't he feel the hand moving across his thigh?!

It was obviously time to up the ante, as the saying went. Shifting a bit, he nuzzled into Sasuke's neck, delighting in the shiver and goose bumps that the pale boy couldn't hide from him, now he was finally getting somewhere

"Mr. Perfect," He panted as an added touch. "I'm bored."

Sasuke smirked as he answered. "You wanted to come here."

Never let it be said that Naruto's brain didn't work quickly, you just had to have the correct subject.

"I still want to… come here."

The Uchiha should have known better, he really should have known not to try taking a drink when Naruto was acting like this. And his price for foregoing his instincts? He was now coughing, rather loudly in fact while an amused Naruto thumped his back.

Once Sasuke had his coughing under control and finished glaring at the snickering Naruto, said boy stood, whispering about using the restroom.

Obsidian eyes stayed transfixed on the covered behind of his boyfriend, currently sauntering away in the dim theater, once he no longer had that turning his mind to goo with perverse and wondrous imagery, Sasuke stood, discreetly following.

The bright lights of the lobby stung his eyes, forcing them closed for a second while he adjusted and cursed the management for thinking they could use no less than a 100 watt bulb in every possible socket, and really, neon indoors?!

Locating the restrooms was an easy enough feat, and it was a deviously smirking raven-haired boy that slipped into one, thanking whatever gods were smiling on him that a humming blond was the only occupant. Of course they weren't smiling enough to have the blond with his pants down and easily accessible, but Sasuke had patience, and the sound of a zipper warned him to get in position.

"Sasuke? Hey! Wha… Mrph!"

Yes! Mission accomplished, seeing as he had shoved Naruto back into the stall, pinning him against a wall while locking the door. All the teasing today had him so painfully hard he could swear his balls were going to fall off and his penis go on strike. Really, he could hear their indignant shouts! So now it was time for pay back as he ground his hips and noticeable erection against Naruto's hips, finally releasing the captured mouth.

"Sasuke, what are you, ah, doing?"

Smoldering dark eyes locked on cerulean.

"You said you wanted to cum here, far be it from me to deny you."

"What?! But I… I mean…"

Those lean hips bucked forward again, tearing another muffled moan from Naruto's lips, his hands automatically slipping around Sasuke's neck to steady himself before catching his boyfriend's lips, both loosing themselves in the heated kiss.

Soon it degraded to grunts, groans and soft cries of pleasure, Naruto's back slamming repeatedly against the room's back wall, his hands clawing at the pale, covered back while one of his legs had somehow managed to wrap around Sasuke's hip, pulling them closer as the pale hand not supporting said leg was torturing a rosy nub to pebble hardness.

"Nar-uto…"

"Ah… ah… c-close.. Oh gods…"

Sasuke's supple lips attached to Naruto's neck, sucking and nipping until finding a spot that made the blond jump, biting down to make that lean body arch against his own, no longer giving to his thrusts while a strangled yell echoed off the walls, forcing his own release.

It showed his restraint that Sasuke managed to keep them both standing, panting against each other's skin while catching their breath, both coming down from their high of orgasming.

"Sasuke.. Damn.."

Naruto was still clutching his boyfriend, though he grimaced when he tried to move, feeling the mess now occupying his pants.

The two boys untangled and Sasuke had just opened his mouth to say something when the bathroom door banged open.

"Sasuke?! You guys in here? Come on, we're heading out."

"Coming." Sasuke growled at Kiba's interruption and the other boy had the intelligence to exit quickly at the sound in his friend's voice. "Let's go, idiot, we need a shower or something."

"Yeah." Naruto had already opened his pants, using a wad of toilet paper to try and clean off some of the mess, his cheeks tinted as he tried to ignore the bemused expression on the Uchiha's face.

"Once we get home we can change."

But Naruto couldn't help snickering as Sasuke followed his example.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the building, they found the rest of the group waiting on them, animatedly discussing something by the cars.

Sasuke twined his fingers with Naruto's, giving a gentle squeeze to the much more sedate boy, smirking at the feat he just accomplished.

"Sasuke, Naruto, there you are." Neji's smile was sedate as usual, and the latter of the two's scowl could not be missed, almost vicious enough to make any Uchiha proud. "We were just talking about getting some dinner."

"Have fun." Sasuke voice was it's usual cold, stoic timbre.

"Not going with us?" One of the Hyuuga's perfectly manicured brows lifted.

"No." The Uchiha's reply brooked no room for argument, but that didn't mean the Hyuuga wouldn't try.

Neji opened his mouth to speak, but Naruto decided to butt in this time.

"I still have homework, so we should head home, besides, I still have the breakfast dishes to do."

Sasuke arched his eyebrow at the obvious lie on the dishes, but didn't question it, instead unlocking his car.

"Perhaps another time then."

"Whatever."

And both boys were in the sleek, black car, leaving the small, scowling group behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once home, they split off, Naruto saying he was going to get a shower, while Sasuke said he would check the messages, bring in the mail, and pull out something to make for dinner.

A tan hand had just reached for the knob when he thought better of it, instead washing off and grabbing a fresh pair of boxers. Reaching the dining room, Naruto noticed his homework was already laid out and scowled at the smirking Uchiha.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, I'm working."

Sasuke moved over, sitting beside his blond boyfriend. "Come on, no complaints, we can't have you slacking off now."

"Of course." Naruto made a face. "Wouldn't want your wonderful reputation tarnished."

He received a smirk.

"Exactly."

There was an indignant squawk that actually made Sasuke laugh.

The two boys fell into their easy pattern, jokes, homework, cooking and eating, a light banter filling the air.

"Oh my gods! Did you see Neji's face when I attacked your neck?! I swear he was going to mess his pants."

"No, I was a bit busy with trying to keep us from getting banned." 

"Huh? Why would we get banned?"

The smirk was positively lecherous.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because someone kept me hard as a fucking rock all day?"

Naruto's cheek instantly dusted in a blush.

"Y-yeah, about that…"

Sasuke's jaw dropped.

"Do not, I mean it, do not tell me you've changed your mind."

Naruto bit his lip, looking in his lap.

"It's just, well, I mean it's kind of late now, we have school tomorrow…"

"SO?!"

If Sasuke were anything less than an Uchiha, he would have been in hysterics, that is until two watery, blue eyes looked up at him.

"I just want my first time perfect, you know? Not like a wham, bam, thank you and pass out kind of thing."

"Perfect?" He pinched the bridge of his nose, looking at Naruto.

"Yeah. The kind of thing where you're not pressed for time, candle light, all that."

Sasuke smirked.

"Are you sure you're not a girl?"

Whiskered cheeks puffed out as Naruto suddenly reminded Sasuke of a cat that had it's mouse stolen.

"You know better!"

"Do I?"

It was just too easy, way too easy.

"You want me to whip it out and slap you with it?!"

"Wait, let me get a magnifying glass first."

Naruto growled, standing up as he grabbed the hem of his boxer.

"Screw you, Ice Prince, magnify this!"

And good to his word, Naruto jerked down his boxers, making for a delighted Sasuke, who wasted no time in grabbing the tan hips and pulling them forward.

"Let me get a better look…"

"Wait! Wha..? AH!"

Naruto's eyes rolled back into his head as a sudden wet heat engulfed his quickly hardening length, nearly making his knees buckle.

"Sasuke!"

The Uchiha finally released the half-hard length with a popping sound, looking up with a mock innocent expression.

"Yes?"

"What? I mean, how? I mean…"

Sasuke smirked and stretched, yawning.

"You know, I'm beat, I think I'll take a shower and head to bed."

Just like that, Naruto was left standing in the living room, staring down at his exposed length as everything sunk in.

Sasuke had teased him.

Sasuke had Teased Him!

"Hey! You ass! Get back here!"

The Uchiha was already snickering as he soaped down his body.

"Idiot, took him long enough."


End file.
